Imperio
by SexyDiva
Summary: Era el decimoséptimo en línea para el trono, jamás debió preocuparse por cosas de mayor trascendencia, su mayor preocupación era su próximo señorío sobre una pequeña isla. Pero tras una rebelión fallida y el exterminio de su linaje entero, el futuro de su planeta cayó sobre sus frágiles hombros
1. Chapter 1

Hola y mil gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia (n.n). Nuestro primer trabajo de YOI  
Diva: aunque sinceramente no fue la primera idea de FanFic que tuvimos  
Eh… pues no lo fue, pero equis, no nos enrollaremos platicando aquí de cosas que no van, así que dejaremos las advertencias y el disclaimer; nos leemos haya abajo :)

 _Advertencias:_ Omegaverse, AU, posiblemente OoC y tal vez (aun no lo decido) Lemon. Advierto también que se me fue la cabeza demasiado, pero eso no se notara hasta próximos capítulos (=P)

 _Disclaimer:_ Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, que si fuera nuestro (jojojojo XD). Todos los derechos reservados para Sayo Yamamoto y el estudio MAPPA. Nosotras tan solo creamos esta historia por pura diversión. Y la imagen de portada tampoco es mía pertenece a una chica de Tumblr "xiaoann", me enamore de la imagen y creo que quedara perfecta con la historia (:3)

 _ **Imperio  
Y Así Comenzó Su Reinado**_

En medio de la guerra, de los juegos mayores, les tomó desprevenidos el estallido de una tonta rebelión. Un absurdo combate interno. Un capricho estúpido, de quienes creyeron tener una solución definitiva para la guerra, de quienes creyeron tener derecho a regir. Una guerra diminuta en aras de la estupidez. Un chiste sin gracia delante del verdadero enemigo. El combate no trajo nada más que devastación, los rebeldes fueron derrotados, pero a que costo, la familia real fue aniquilada, una dinastía de más de mil años destruida. Los ejércitos fueron despedazados y, qué quedaba para las ligas mayores: nada, el verdadero enemigo podía declararse vencedor sin haber movido un solo dedo, sin una sola baja.

\- Katsuki Yuri- el último de su dinastía, el último con sangre real corriendo por sus venas- ahora te nombro príncipe- hablo con solemnidad el sacerdote, para posteriormente colocarle sobre la cabeza la tiara que una vez fue de su prima.

El primer movimiento que hicieron los grandes señores fue tomar al pobre niño* y coronarlo, aun antes del funeral de su familia. Minako estuvo de acuerdo con el acto, aunque no con la hosca realización. Ella era una noble menor, que siempre estuvo a las órdenes de la familia Katsuki, fue la maestra del ahora príncipe, lo conocía antes aun de que joven naciera; ella fue la primera en acentuar que debían actuar con premura, pero la culminación le parecía de mal gusto y sobretodo un insulto.

Apenas el hombre mayor se apartó, dejando a la vista al confundido joven, un coro atronador de aplausos lleno la amplia estancia del trono, con el sonido de una tormenta descomunal, que en cualquier otra ocasión habría hecho que Yuri se encogiera sobre sí mismo, pero el omega sentado en el exquisito trono de madera oscura, tan solo miraba hacía los asistentes, como si no pudiese distinguirlos, como si el mismo no se encontrase en el lugar, hecho que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Minako. La omega noble se acercó al trono, cuando la lluvia de aplausos hubo cesado, ayudo al nuevo príncipe a ponerse de pie y apartándolo de la hipocresía de los demás nobles lo guió hasta la salida, de la sala del trono y del palacio.

Los demás no tardaron en entender las intenciones de la omega, por lo que presurosos siguieron sus pasos, irritado a la fémina con el furibundo golpeteo de pies sobre la duela de mármol. Al salir pudo sonreír, viendo su automóvil justo delante de las cortas escaleras. Bajo estas presurosamente, sin perder la clase que su sangre noble le exigía. Abrió la puerta trasera del elegante y presuntuoso rolls royce, sin soltar su agarre sobre los finos hombros del omega menor. Ayudo al príncipe a subir y ella se apresuró a tomar el asiento del piloto. Podía costearse un chofe, Yuri tenía uno, antes de toda aquella locura de rebelión, pero a ella siempre le había gustado conducir y no quería dejar al niño solo. Era una de las pocas personas que mantenían un vínculo personal e íntimo con el omega, una de las pocas personas que le quedaban en el mundo, uno de los que realmente le querían y se preocupaban por él.

Encendió el motor y se apresuró a salir de los perímetros del castillo, se detuvo un momento frente a las gloriosas rejas de acero bruñido, esperando que estas se terminaran de abrir y ellos pudiesen proseguir con su camino. En esos breves segundos, acomodó el espejo retrovisor, tan solo para enfocar al joven recién coronado, ante la imagen su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Yuri estaba ahí, simplemente sentado como una muñeca, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro o en sus bellos y enormes ojos castaños.

Se distrajo por un instante en el indiscreto brillo de la tiara que el menor portaba, el fino diseño del oro blanco, los diamantes que destellaban queriendo llamar la atención, aunque no conseguían opacar al enorme zafiro que se encontraba en el centro. Yuri jamás debió portar aquel accesorio, y mucho menos hacerse responsable de todo lo que esa pieza de joyería conllevaba.

Continuó con la marcha, sin poder evitar mandarle miradas a través del espejo al omega menor. Desde que la noticia les había llegado hacía cuatro días Yuri no había dicho nada, no había hecho ninguna mueca, no se había movido de su lugar, ni tan siquiera pestañeo, era obvio que el chico había entrado en estado de shock. De eso hacía ya cuatro días, y el nuevo príncipe aun o daba señales de querer decir nada, ni de moverse por su propia voluntad.

Minako no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Yuri al ver los cuerpos de su familia, en ese momento la mujer odio haber dejado a Takeshi y a Yuko en Hasetsu, pero alguien debía mantener las cosas bajo control allá, sobre todo ahora que Yuri y ella se mudarían a la capital, para que el joven pudiese desempeñar su papel como príncipe. Pero odiaba no haberlos traído, junto a sus tres hijas, le hubiera gustado poder dejar a Yuri con ellos, mientras ella iba a comprobar el estado de los cuerpos de los demás Katsuki. Habían muerto en una guerra, había sido brutal y, no quería que su pupilo sufriera aún más, mirando las imágenes más dantescas en las que alguien podría ver a sus padres, a su hermana, a sus tíos y tías, a sus primos y primas.

Recordaba aquella declaración de guerra, de nefasta rebelión, que acabo con el legado más grande que el mundo jamás conoció o conocería; un bombazo en el palacio de Misaki Katsuki, tío segundo de Yuri, la explosión desmaterializo su castillo y a todos sus residentes; hacía ya un año de ese evento. Las guerras eran crueles, todos nacían y crecían sabiéndolo, después de todo vivían en una, pero lo que paso, la guerra interna fue devastadora, aniquilando a los únicos gobernantes que verdaderamente merecieron el puesto.

\- Yuri… llegamos- anunció con voz delicada, mirando por el espejo el rostro vacuo del menor. Yuri no reacciono de ninguna manera a sus palabras, solo permaneció ahí sentado, mirando a la nada.

Minako ahogó un suspiro y apretó con fuerza sus dedos entorno al volante de su vehículo, la impotencia quería disolver su entereza, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, demasiado horribles, demasiado inesperadas, imposibles incluso. Pero no iba de eso la vida, una red de situaciones azarosas imposibles de controlar. Sacó las llaves y salió del automóvil, no sin cierta violencia, que no pudo contener. Miró un instante el sitio, el perímetro que rodeaba la inmensa abadía, el sitio estaba repleto de soldados, así como todo su camino hasta el lugar, apretó la mandíbula y le lanzó las llaves de su auto al mozo del ballet-parking.

\- Quiero verlo aquí, justo a las puertas, en cuanto la ceremonia termine- le ordenó al chiquillo que ninguna culpa tenía. El joven beta atrapó las llaves al vuelo y asintió mansamente, ciertamente la ira de la omega no era tan asfixiante como la de un alfa, pero era igual de intensa y abrasadora.

La mujer rodeó el auto velozmente, abrió suavemente la puerta trasera y sacó cuidadosamente al príncipe del vehículo.

Yuri se dejó hacer y, se dejó guiar por el tacto conocido y cariñoso que su maestra tenía. Lo único que lo mantenía en ese momento era el suave aroma conocido y reconfortante de la omega, el olor que le brindaba tranquilidad, que lo transportaba en el tiempo y era como si nada en esos meses hubiese ocurrido. No podía escuchar los pasos de ambos, las voces que susurraban en las esquinas, ni siquiera podía enfocar bien, solo el aroma de Minako penetraba en su conciencia y le asía precariamente al mundo. Frunció la nariz al entrar a una enorme habitación, que tan solo por el aroma reconoció, apretó los ojos, pero no hizo ni tan siquiera el intento por detenerse, continuó dejándose llevar.

Al irse aproximando al centro de la amplia habitación sus pasos iban ralentizándose paulatinamente, hasta que al final Minako frenó y por ende Yuri lo hizo igual. La omega mayor no pudo evitar la mueca de horror que le cruzo por la cara, sabía que la imagen sería terrible, pero esto lo supero con insultante facilidad, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido los de una pequeña e inocente niña, ignorante de la crueldad de la guerra. Giró con preocupación el rostro, mirando a Yuri, quién apretaba con fuerza los ojos y mantenía los labios fuertemente cerrados, haciendo que su boca luciese como una suave línea tenuemente dibujada sobre su rostro. Yuri no tenía siquiera que mirar, pues el inconfundible aroma ya se lo gritaba en la cara.

Los restos de cinco Katsuki yacían ahí, sobre planchas de mármol, sobre sabanas finas, vestidos con sus ropas más elegantes, como si tan solo durmiesen, si es que la ominosa imagen podía permitir que aquella idílica ilusión engañase a los asistentes, y no lo haría. Sobre una de esas planchas solo quedaba el antebrazo de la princesa Hanabi, reconocible únicamente por el anillo real que le obsequiaron en su décimo cumpleaños y, que ahora (a sus veinticinco años) solo podía usar en su dedo meñique. Otro primo de Yuri, que por suerte se veía en mejores condiciones. El cuerpo del hermano menor del rey estaba hecho pedazos, pobremente armado y vestido para disimular. Y finalmente y los más alejados de ellos, Mari y Hiroko, la hermana y la madre de Yuri, que por suerte estaban completas y sus ropajes cubrían las heridas que seguramente tenían.

Minako no consiguió evitar estremecerse y, apretar sus dedos con demasiada fuerza entorno al hombro del menor, había conocido a esas dos mujeres, a Hiroko prácticamente toda su vida y a Mari, desde que la alfa nació y, ahora yacían allí: muertas. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y respiró hondamente, lentamente, asfixiándose con el aroma a muerte mesclado con el aroma de ellos cinco, y por su cercanía a ellas, resaltaba horripilantemente el de aquellas dos mujeres. Repitió la acción algunas veces, hasta que el picor de las lágrimas ceso y el nudo en su garganta se deshizo, entonces atrajo un poco más el cuerpo del príncipe al suyo. Yuri se dejó hacer, sin emitir sonido alguno o movimiento mayor al que le obligan a efectuar, aunque internamente agradeció la calidez que el cuerpo de Minako le compartía, el apoyo de la omega en esos momentos.

La abadía no tardo en llenarse de personas, muchas solo estaban ahí para quedar bien, no es que realmente quisiesen presentar sus respetos para los muertos. La ceremonia fue pasmosamente lenta, fue solmene y oscura, pero por sobre todo desoladora, al menos así lo sintió Minako. Cuando la ceremonia concluyo los cuerpos fueron retirados, uno por uno, entonces todos los asistentes se acercaron a darle sus condolencias a su nuevo príncipe, Yuri ni tan siquiera asentía o murmuraba un gracias, todos lo dejaban pasar, creían entender lo que le ocurría al joven, pero estaban muy lejos de realmente entenderlo.

Al concluir las formalidades Minako se llevó a Yuri de vuelta. No lo había soltado desde que entraron a la abadía, le fue en demasía doloroso tener que apartarse de él para conducir su vehículo, que como había ordenado ya estaba ahí, predispuesto para su salida. Después de colocar al príncipe en el asiento trasero, el beta le entrego sus llaves y ella se subió apresurada, encendió este y partió velozmente, de vuelta al castillo, su nuevo hogar. Al atravesar las verjas, Minako supo que estas se quedarían abiertas, muchos nobles habían venido de muy lejos para el funeral, muchos de ellos, prácticamente todos, se quedarían en el palacio como sus invitados.

Salió de su auto entregándole las llaves al único cochero con el que contaba el castillo, había muy poca servidumbre en el palacio, después de la rebelión y aun en guerra el dinero se escurría de entre sus dedos como el agua, aun para los nobles era doloroso ponerlo de sus propios bolcillos, pero debían hacerlo, sobre todo si querían sobrevivir a la guerra. Los armamentos, mantener a las personas y a un ejército era extremadamente caro, sobre todo las armas, ahora la servidumbre no era una prioridad, tal vez cuando se pudiesen recuperar, si es que lo conseguían antes de caer.

Como hizo antes ayudo al omega menor a bajar del vehículo y, abrazándole por los hombros lo guío al interior del palacio. Sabiéndose el camino hasta las habitaciones que les sugirieron tomar, ella se encargó de llevar a Yuri hasta allá, a la habitación que alguna vez fue de sus tíos, el rey y la reina. Subieron por largas escaleras y cruzaron interminables pasillos, hasta que llegaron delante de aquellas puertas de madera blanca, finamente talladas con elegantes grabados, la fémina abrió estas y pasó junto al menor. Durante los últimos cuatro días no se había atrevido a dejar solo al príncipe, incluso había terminado durmiendo en una incómoda silla al lado del lecho de Yuri, velando celosamente su sueño y cada paso que había tomado en esos días.

Sentó al menor en el borde de la cama y se acercó a los pies de esta, sabiendo que allí hallaría el pijama del príncipe, volvió sobre sus pasos y colocó ésta al lado del omega. Estaba dispuesta a desabotonar los botones de oro del extravagante atuendo del príncipe, cuando su vocecilla la hizo detenerse, con sus manos a medio camino, acariciando fantasmalmente el primero de los botones.

\- Está bien Minako-Sensei, lo hare yo- murmuró suavemente.

\- ¿Yuri?- le sorprendió escuchar la voz del príncipe, que sonaba extrañamente calmada. No era una novedad la fragilidad mental del omega, por lo que encontrarlo tan calmado, en tales momentos, después de lo acontecido, le desconcertó apoteósicamente- ¿Estás seguro?- culminó preguntando, pues no quería dejarle solo; también se abstuvo de preguntar algo estúpido, pues resultaba obvio, y es que el príncipe no se encontraba bien.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, en un movimiento terriblemente débil- sí, quiero estar solo.

Minako apretó los labios, devorada por la impotencia, horrorizada y furiosa por qué no podía hacer nada por él. No quería imponerse delante de Yuri, y aunque no lo consideraba alguien débil, el niño de veintitrés era terriblemente frágil, incluso más que el cristal. Así que tan solo beso cariñosamente la frente del niño, apartando la fina tiara del lugar, para dejarla de nuevo en su citó al apartarse de él- duerme bien.

\- También tú- respondió suavemente, apenas consiguiendo ser escuchado por ella, pues la omega mayor estaba por cruzar el umbral de la habitación. La dama noble no dijo más, salió de la habitación del menor y cerró delicadamente las puertas, sin causar el menor sonido, tendría que disculparse por su príncipe a la hora del banquete, aunque sabía que nadie sería tan estúpido como para culpar de cualquier cosa al joven.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Al quedarse solo, se mantuvo totalmente estático por unos segundos, como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiese estancado, reaccionó unos minutos después, sin saber realmente porqué. La reluciente luz anaranjada del ocaso se colaba por entre los finos cortinajes abiertos, que dejaban al descubierto los enormes ventanales y el amplio balcón al que estos daban, aunque Yuri le daba la espalda a aquella porción de su gigantesca alcoba, podía apreciar los destellos anaranjados danzar en el aire. Se levantó de su sito y camino hasta los ventanales, miró por un momento los reflejos de luz sobre el cristal y, una pequeña porción de los jardines delanteros del castillo, pero sin prestarle realmente atención a nada tomo los cortinajes y tiró de ellos, cerrándolos, impidiendo que la luz continuase filtrándose al interior.

El príncipe volvió sobre sus pasos y miró un instante el inmenso lecho y, su pijama ordenadamente colocada allí para él. Realmente no tenía sueño, pero se sentía agotado, así que intentaría dormir. Con eso en mente se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. Apenas se había desecho del primer botón de su atuendo cuando sus brazos cayeron sin fuerzas a los costados de su cuerpo, las imágenes de lo sucedido, las palabras de sus amigos, de los nobles, de los sacerdotes, todo comenzaba a solidificarse con la noción de la realidad y comenzaba a golpearlo, con tal fuerza, que cada golpe le hacía brincar en su sitio.

Había estado en negación hasta hacia unos segundos, desde hacía meses, cuando la noticia de la muerte de su padre llego, no, incluso desde antes, cuando les anunciaron de la rebelión y de la muerte de su tío Misaki. Había deseado mantener los ojos cerrados y que cuando los abriese todo fuese como siempre, tropas corriendo de aquí para allá, su tío Kaname reinando y su prima Hanabi lista para asumir el trono; quería a sus padres gobernando Hasetsu y a su hermana (la heredera) comandando algún escuadrón como la hábil capitana que era. Él no quería la corona ni el trono, quería regresar en el tiempo, quería que su vida siguiera su tranquilo y mesurado curso.

Era el decimoséptimo heredero del trono, jamás debió acceder a él, no lo quería, no estaba listo. En ese momento Yuri se rompió, con el conocimiento abrasándole el cuerpo y echando raíces podridas en su cabeza, su vida tal y como la conocía había acabado, y todo se sentía tan fuera de su sitio. El joven príncipe se sentía en el ojo del huracán, con todo lo que le rodeaba girando frenéticamente a su alrededor y sin ningún punto del cual sostenerse antes de salir despedido por los aires, como parecía haber hecho el resto de su habitación.

Comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas calientes bajaban como una cascada salina por sobre sus mejillas, acompañando a las imágenes que había vislumbrado por apenas un instante en la abadía, a su madre, a su hermana, a sus primos (la mano de su prima, que fue todo lo que quedo de ella) y a uno de sus tíos, todos muertos. Aun ahora podía percibir su aroma tan característico, mesclado nefastamente con el aroma estancado de la muerte. Su madre, por dios su madre estaba muerta, su hermana estaba muerta, su padre estaba muerto, toda su familia estaba muerta. La palabra empezó a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez "Muertos" "Muertos" "Muertos" "Muertos" seguida de aquellas inefables imágenes; el cuerpo de su madre, el cuerpo de su hermana y, aunque no había visto a su padre, su mente se había ofrecido a crearle una imagen espeluznante de él.

Ni siquiera intento mesurar sus lastimeros gemidos de dolor. No es que antes hubiese querido mostrarse fuerte, no es que hubiese querido esconder sus lágrimas, es que simplemente estaba en shock, en negación. Hasta ahora que se encontró completamente solo, sintiéndose abandonado, todo se desplomo encima de él, como si un edificio antiquísimo e inmenso se hubiese colapsado sin sus cimientos encima suyo. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado y furioso, dolido con el mundo. El aire le faltaba, no podía respirar adecuadamente y no le importaba, el dolor interno era mucho mayor.

El omega cayó de rodillas, abatido y sin fuerzas, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, gimoteando por un poco de aire entre hipido e hipido. Alzó una mano, dejando de sostenerse con esta del suelo, atrapando con desesperación la tela de sus ropas, sobre el pecho, donde su corazón dolía, sentía que aquel órgano le iba a explotar, mientras que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno. Nunca sabría que aconteció primero, si es que su brazo dejo de poder sostenerlo o si su sistema colapso por completo, y él cayó allí mismo, inconsciente, solo supo que el dolor le venció y le arrastró consigo, desvaneciéndolo todo tras un telón negro.

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Minako le encontró ahí al día siguiente, inconsciente sobre el suelo, aun vestido, mostrándole la imagen más triste y desoladora que la dama jamás vio. La omega enterró la desesperación y el dolor con cabalidad y gran porte, cerró las puertas a su espalda y sabiéndose segura, oculta de miradas ajenas, sin meditarlo, se lanzó hacia donde yacía él cuerpo desmadejado de su príncipe. Se golpeó fuertemente las rodillas contra el suelo de mármol, pero poco o nada le importo, terriblemente preocupada por Yuri ni siquiera se detuvo para resentir su propio dolor.

Tomó por los hombros al joven y le hizo girar, encontrando los restos de lágrimas secas por todo su rostro, además de la mejilla izquierda extremadamente roja, dada la impropia posición en la que el omega "durmió". Ella sabía que tarde o temprano el niño se quebraría, y ahora que estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás y ella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? Apenas hacía unas horas habían estado en el funeral de la madre y la hermana del joven. Todos habían perdido algo importante en esa estúpida rebelión, pero Yuri había perdido a toda su familia y eso lo había convertido en el único heredero del trono, no solo debía dolerle, si no que la sapiencia de las muertes y, de lo que estas le conllevaban, debía estarle matando.

Yuri… Yuri, despierta- comenzó a remover con suavidad el cuerpo del príncipe, al tiempo que le llamaba con voz sedosa, después de haber apoyado la espalda de este sobre su regazo.

El joven no tardo en despertar y abrir los ojos con pesadumbre y, algo de trabajo, sus lágrimas secas le habían pegado sus pestañas superiores a las inferiores. No tardo en hallarse a sí mismo. Todavía inmerso en la espesa bruma de la inconciencia, apresuradamente se apartó de la mujer de cabellera castaña, como si su tacto le quemase. Minako no se sorprendió por el acto, así que tan solo se quedó ahí en el suelo, arrodillada, al lado del príncipe, que también estaba arrodillado, indignamente en el suelo. Miró intensamente a Yuri, entendiendo al instante la lucha interna que estaba librando en esos momentos, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos apretados fuertemente.

El príncipe se había girado, queriendo esconderse de los sagaces ojos de la mayor, pero sabía que era un acto inútil, la omega mayor podía leerlo como si fuese un libro, además de que el aroma a omega alterado debía inundar ominosamente la habitación. Exactamente ser un omega estaba siendo un problema en ese preciso momento, pues poseer aquellos sentidos perrunos le estaba alterando y, demoliendo su poca estabilidad mental. Minako apestaba a preocupación, a tibia y reconfortante preocupación maternal, y su mero aroma, grabado a fuego en su memoria a través de los años, lo volvía loco, no solo es que le trajera a la memoria recuerdos preciados, si no es que le estaba haciendo vivirlos una vez más y aquello era terriblemente cruel, pues dolía como si algo intentase arrancarle el corazón del pecho, utilizando únicamente sus hoscas manos.

No solo eran bellos los recuerdos y dolorosos por la imposibilidad de ser repetidos, era el conocimiento, la realización solida e inmensa como una montaña, nunca volvería a ver a su madre sonreírle, a escuchar la voz suave y ver la amable expresión de su padre, o sentir el apoyo incondicional que su hermana le brindaba con una sola mirada. No podía, no quería aceptar que ya no estaban, que jamás los escucharía, que nunca volvería a verlos, no los volvería a abrazar, no podría aspirar su inconfundible aroma, que le tranquilizaba como un narcótico, que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien aunque no lo estuviera. En un momento, en apenas un segundo su mundo se había quebrado. Había sido todo tan rápido que era difícil de explicar, difícil de entender, imposible de aceptar.

Pero aquella era su realidad, sus padres habían muerto, así como su hermana y el resto de sus familiares. Y el familiar y nostálgico aroma de Minako solo le hacía más doloroso todo. Peor aún, le recordaba la noche anterior, el momento en el que vio lo poco que había quedado de su familia, pero más que la pobre imagen que sus ojos aguados y sin sus gafas le habían brindado, había sido el olor, el aroma de su madre y hermana, escueto y débil, apagándose tristemente, la connotación de la muerte danzaba un vals lento y pausado.

Las emociones lo vencieron (como siempre hacían, sin importar que tanto luchase en su contra) las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas, como una cálida caricia que buscaba reconfortarlo, y aquellas gotitas salinas acabaron estrellándose escandalosamente contra el suelo. Por supuesto que nada de eso pasó desapercibido para los agudos sentidos de la omega castaña. Pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer cualquier cosa Yuri se giró y, se sostuvo de ella desesperado, ansioso; el príncipe tan solo tomo entre sus manos los antebrazos de la mujer, asiéndose a ella con todas sus fuerzas (aunque ni aun así consiguió dañar a la omega, aunque por supuesto lastimarla no era su intención), necesitaba un punto de apoyo, o se partiría en miles de pedazos.

En un primer momento Minako no supo cómo reaccionar, Yuri era un llorón, siempre lo había sido, pero nunca le había gustado compartir sus lágrimas con nadie, no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, aunque nunca nadie le considero débil tampoco jamás le consideraron alguien fuerte. La omega se quedó petrificada un instante, hasta que sin poderlo evitar abrazó al menor y lo atrajo hacía sí, permitiéndole llorar en su hombro. No había podido soportar aquella desgarradora escena, las lágrimas inundaban los ojos del niño y, bañaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta captaba todo el oxígeno que podía y gemía patéticamente, dolorosamente. Yuri estaba roto, pero ahí mismo se estaba desmoronando y eso ella no podía soportarlo, ni tampoco permitirlo.

\- Vas a estar bien; todo va a estar bien- no se le ocurrió nada más que mentir, buscando calmar, aunque fuese por muy poco al príncipe. No sabía si todo estaría bien, probablemente serían invadidos y conquistados en unas pocas semanas, tal vez mañana mismo, quién sabe, pero era un hecho que no les quedaba con que defenderse.

Yuri gimoteó, sorbiendo los mocos como una respuesta. Ella sabía que él no le creía, pero lucharía por que el niño aceptase la ilusión. Apretó su agarre sobre los finos hombros del menor, procurando no lastimarlo por supuesto, mientras cerraba los ojos con impotencia; escuchado el desgarrador llanto de su pobre niño, el sonido roto que brotaba de sus labios y sus incontenibles lágrimas, que habían traspasado su fina blusa y ahora tocaban su piel sin recato. No podía sino odiar al mundo y sentirse desesperada, no podía hacer nada por el joven, tan solo sostenerle.

Así comenzó el reinado de Yuri Katsuki, el último de su dinastía, el que jamás debió sentarse en el trono, entre lágrimas de dolor y gemidos desgarradores.

Continuará.

*: Nuestro Yuri de veintitrés años, pero es que lo veo, y aunque es mayor que yo, veo a un niño, tipo Yurio, ambos súper adorables (nwn), aunque claro cada uno a su propio estilo

Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí (;3) valen mil  
Diva: si, se lo que están pensando y la respuesta es sencilla, es que somos malas  
Yo me considero más una drama Queen, amante del gore y de los adorables ukes llorones (*w*)

En otras cosas, la idea de este fanfic viene de otro fanfic, que aún no hemos publicado (ewe) basado en "Game Of Thrones", pensaba hacer una serie de fanfics basados en la cultura e idiosincrasia de la serie, esa era mi intención, pero vamos que esto ya no se parece en nada a "Game of Thrones" o tal vez sí.  
Diva: bien deja de liarte nena, que ya termino yo. Un punto que siempre tuvimos claro fue el omegaverse, siempre quisimos que este fic fuese uno y ¡yey! Nuestro primer omegaverse (:D). En un bonus les diré que la a primer idea, con la que nació esta historia, además de que si, queríamos un AU a lo "Game of Throns" un Prince´s AU, fue una frase que se nos vinos a la mente pensando en este royo de príncipes y esas cosas, y ya la han leído, fue lo primero que leyeron realmente y ¡hela aquí!: "Era el decimoséptimo en línea para el trono"  
Fue tan raro, pero simplemente fue así, la frase vino sola y yo me enamore (nwn). "El decimoséptimo heredero al trono" y es que la frase mola por si sola. Releyendo el capítulo note que se siente un tanto como el primer capítulo de YOI, con Yuri devastado por la muerte de Vicchan y, todo el rollo de haber quedado en último en el Grand Prix Final; por supuesto que elevado a la millonésima potencia (:P)  
Diva: y ya fue demasiado vomito verbal. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirla (y sufrimos corrigiéndola 7-7) y, esperamos que les interese saber que ocurre después. Nos vemos en la siguiente ;)  
Besos  
Diva: abrazos  
Diva y Yo: ¡Ciao-ciao! 3


	2. Comprométete Con Tu Mundo

Nunca; nunca, les juro que nunca había publicado con tal velocidad (nwn). Bueno en el 2014 participe en un evento y traje un capitulo nuevo por siete días consecutivos, pero dios no es comparable, haya mis capítulos no superaban las mil quinientas palabras (como mucho), podía manejarlo, pero esto, ¡es una locura! (._.)  
Diva: estoy tan sorprendida como tu (o_o), gratamente, pero… sorprendida  
Ah…  
Diva: ah…  
Ah… ah… ah. Gracias por los reviews favs y follows, nos han animado un montón (:D). En todo aquí sería todo, tengo el cerebro achicharrado por la sorpresa, pero no se pierdan haya abajo mi berrinche y una teoría mía acerca del final de YOI. Gracias por pasarse, valen mil :)  
Diva: y las respuestas a los reviews (review) haya abajo también ;)

 _Advertencias:_ Desde un principio les dije que se me había ido la cabeza. Mi cerebro reventó mi cráneo y salió volando, ahora mismo debe estarse paseando por Andrómeda (e_e)

 **Disclaimer:** ya saben YOI no es nuestro, porque si lo fuera (¡No estaría como estoy en este p*to momento! Ò_ó). En fin, derechos reservados para sus respectivos autores y todo eso

 _ **Comprométete Con tu Mundo**_

Apenas habían transcurrido tres semanas de su nombramiento real y el trabajo ya estaba sobrepasando al príncipe Yuri. Ese día volvía junto a Minako de su séptimo viaje, el séptimo en apenas tres semanas. Todos habían pensado que sería buena idea que el joven viájese por su reino, que charlase con todos los lores y juntos buscasen una solución para los problemas que la rebelión había dejado en cada región, sopesando también el factor de la guerra, que aún estaba lejos de terminar, o eso querían creer pues estaban en números rojos. El reino no aguantaría un ataque en las condiciones post-rebelión; hasta ahora había sido mera suerte que el enemigo no hubiese atacado.

El jet real aterrizó con perfección; a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje ya les esperaba una limosina, el chofer de esta, al percatarse del cese total del vehículo aéreo se acercó a la puerta de salida del mismo, que por supuesto ya había sido abierta. Yuri se incorporó, imitando como un autómata los movimientos de su profesora y consejera. En cuanto el chico había podido nombró a Minako su consejera, no había nadie en el basto mundo en quién él confiase más que en ella, así como sus padres y su hermana lo habían hecho, y sus abuelos que hicieron lo mismo con la abuela de la omega. La rama de los Katsuki a los que el príncipe pertenecía había escuchado el consejo de la familia de Minako por generaciones, tantas, que entre los registros se había perdido la fecha exacta en la que aquella asociación dio inicio.

Siguió el fluido andar de la mayor, sin prestarle atención a los guardias que los habían acompañado, tanta atención le cohibía en demasía. Cuando salieron del avión uno de aquellos soldados se acercó con solemnidad a ellos, sosteniendo un paraguas, cubriéndolos de la ligera lluvia que caía sin provocar el menor sonido. Yuri se vio absorbido por la belleza del momento, la amplia pista de aterrizaje vacía y, el brillo mortecino del sol, que era perfectamente visible a través de la suave brizna que llovía sobre la capital. Al segundo siguiente ya estaba sentado dentro del lujoso vehículo, al lado de Minako, quién no dejaba de leer unos papeles desde hacía horas, aunque no por eso perdió de vista un solo segundo el exterior.

Minako le miró por un instante, para después volver a su lectura. La expresión del príncipe continuaba siendo dolorosamente vacua, la herida que la rebelión le había dejado necesitaría todavía mucho más tiempo para sanar y aun así, ese tipo de heridas siempre dejaban cicatrices terribles, imposibles de desaparecer.

Por su parte Yuri continuó con la vista perdida en la maravillosa postal que aquella tarde lluviosa le presentaba. El espectáculo le resultaba solitario; las calles estaban casi completamente vacías, el tráfico de personas era prácticamente nulo, así como el de vehículos. Era nostálgico y alegre, siempre le habían parecido así las puestas de sol. Triste, por las finas gotas de lluvia que caían; y era como si el cielo llorase. Y aquel momento estaba sincronizado con como él se sentía: triste, solo y ahogado con la nostalgia. No evito la suave sonrisa que estiro las comisuras de sus labios, mientras miraba el exterior.

Al llegar al palacio aun llovía, y el mismo guardia que les escolto desde el avión hasta la limusina los esperaba fuera del auto, con la sombrilla en mano, cubriendo la salida, mientras que él recibía toda el agua. Por supuesto que los guardias que habían viajado con ellos habían escoltado la limusina, en autos diferentes, que iban por delante y por detrás de vehículo real. Al entrar al palacio el soldado se despidió con una reverencia, que Minako respondió, pero Yuri mantuvo los ojos detrás del hombre uniformado, mirando aun el espectáculo de afuera, que paro en cuanto el hombre cerró la puerta.

Habían senado en el avión, así que directamente emprendieron el viaje a sus habitaciones (lo que era decir que Yuri se limitaba a seguir los pasos de Minako, como un cachorro o un robot). Habían sido días ajetreados, habían ido de un lugar a otro, sin poder regresar a la capital (su hogar), y Hasetsu no era un lugar prioritario, era uno de los pocos bastiones que la rebelión no había alcanzado y corrompido. Sus habitaciones se hallaban en la misma ala, así que Minako hacía de guía para Yuri. Seguramente el príncipe ni siquiera se había aprendido el camino hasta su alcoba, aunque por supuesto apenas había ocupado esta unos cinco días, y con tantos cambios entre castillos y mansiones, no culparía a Yuri si ahora se perdiese. Ya era una costumbre que Yuri la siguiese todo el día, por suerte siempre les asignaban habitaciones próximas.

Al llegar a las habitaciones del príncipe la consejera abrió de par en par las puertas dobles y se recargo en una, dejándole todo el camino posible al príncipe. Yuri entendió los actos de la mayor y se introdujo en su habitación, siguiendo la marcha de un zombi, hasta que sus rodillas golpearon con la cama. Minako se quedó en su sitio, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de madera clara, y con sus ojos preocupados siguió el camino errático que Yuri efectuó. Había dejado su lectura de lado apenas subieron las primeras escaleras, después de todo no quería perder la nariz contra los escalones de mármol; e inconscientemente, al mirar los pasos de Yuri, estrujo las hojas de papel.

\- Mañana habrá una junta del consejo. Obviamente tu presencia es requerida- mencionó al rato, cuando vio que Yuri no tenía intención alguna de moverse.

Entonces sí, el omega menor se giró hacia ella, escandalizado, sería su primera reunión oficial con el consejo y eso lo ponía nervioso, ¿de qué querrían tratar con él?- ¿Sabes qué quieren?- cuestionó azorado.

Minako meneó suavemente la cabeza en negación- Pero si me permites especular, creo que hablaremos sobre la guerra- obviamente, como la consejera del príncipe, tenía un lugar en dichas reuniones.

\- ¿Qué… qué?- tartamudeó el joven, sentándose sobre su cama, porque de pronto aquella revelación le había drenado todas sus fuerzas, y temía que las piernas le flaquean y callera irremediablemente al suelo- ¿qué les digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué decido?

\- ¿Quieres que te redacte un discurso, o una lista de respuestas a sus posibles preguntas?- se ofreció amablemente, andando unos pasos hasta quedar delante del otro omega.

Yuri negó- Habla tú, decídelo tú- murmuró mirando intensamente, suplicante, a los ojos de la mujer.

No es que Yuri fuese un irresponsable y quisiera delegar todas sus responsabilidades, él no había sido criado para gobernar, ni siquiera Hasetsu, él no había sido el heredero de nada, jamás. Así que mientras el aprendía como hacerlo, a nadie le parecía mal que todo se lo encargase a una consejera leal y sabia cómo Minako.

La omega sonrió antes de acercarse al joven príncipe, acarició con cariño su cabello oscuro y deposito un beso sobre su frente descubierta- duerme bien- susurró al separarse de él.

\- También tú- murmuró él, la otra sonrió antes de partir, y echándole un último vistazo al omega que se sacaba la tiara, que parecía más una diadema glorificada bañada en brillantes, cerró con suavidad las puertas.

 _ **#########################**_

La junta del consejo dio inicio a media mañana. Después de los saludos y demás formalidades, Yuri anunció que le cedía su puesto a Minako, los presentes asintieron y pasaron a tomar sus respectivos lugares. El salón del consejo era una amplia sala, con tan solo una alargada mesa ovalada en el centro, que prácticamente ocupaba de lado a lado la habitación, con sillas predispuestas a su alrededor y otras tantas más colocadas a los costados del salón, pegadas a las paredes. Un ventanal ocupaba por completo la pared al fondo de la estancia, las finas cortinas azules estaban corridas, permitiendo el paso de la luz solar.

Minako se había sentado en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, Yuri se sentó detrás de ella, como una figura omnipresente y omnisapiente de lo que se fuera a hablar allí, pero sin la más mínima intención de acotar nada a la conversación. La mesa jamás se había llenado, era más un capricho ostentoso, así como el largo mismo de la habitación. Dos ministros, el de moneda y defensa; tres generales, el del ejercito estandarizado, el de marina y el de aviación, además del rey, la reina y su consejero, claro a veces se pedía la presencia de invitados especiales, que pudiesen ayudar con temas en específico, y otras veces se invitaban a demás miembros de la familia real o nobles importantes. Hoy solo eran seis personas, sin contar a Yuri, que además de estar fuera de la mesa, no tenía intención de interferir con la conferencia.

\- Supimos que en su reciente viaje les pidieron a los lores que se encargasen de los daños que la rebelión hubiese podido causar en sus territorios, mientras que la corona se encargaría de la guerra- inició el ministro de defensa con tono pomposo, pretendiendo lucir superior que la omega, Minako sin sentirse amedrentada ante los grandes hombres que tenía delante contestó.

\- Así fue. Gracias al ministro Hemwick- (el ministro de moneda) el hombre regordete asintió levemente, ante la mención de la consejera de su príncipe- sabemos que las arcas reales no se encuentran en su mejor estado, así que hemos decidido que cada lord debería encargarse de sus propios territorios, mientras la corona prioriza en lo más importante.

\- ¿Y podemos preguntar si han pensado en algo?- el ministro de defensa siguió con la palabra.

\- No realmente- contestó con simpleza la omega, notando como su respuesta irritaba a los presentes- pero supongo que para eso nos hemos reunido hoy aquí.

\- Y no se equivoca mi lady- continuó el hombre omega, de cabellera oscura y espesa barba bien recortada, con su irritante timbre de superioridad.

\- Como ya les he informado a todos los presentes- esta vez tomo la palabra el único beta en la sala; el ministro de moneda- estamos en números rojos, todo el mundo, esta rebelión salió más cara de lo que cualquiera aceptara. Recursos: combustibles; armas; oro; comida; hombres, perdimos más de lo que podíamos soportar, económicamente hablando y emocionalmente también. Nuestra supervivencia no se decidirá hasta dentro de unos años, pero no tenemos años.

\- Las bajas de soldados y pérdida de equipos (terrestres, marinos, aéreos) han resultado ser insostenibles- concluyo el general del ejército "terrestre".

\- Entonces intuyó, ¿qué nos han venido a decir que una rendición pacifica es nuestra mejor opción?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- el alfa que recién había tomado la palabra salto de su lugar horrorizado, ante la mera mención de rendirse, haciendo sonar aparatosamente su silla, que arrastro sobre el elegante suelo.

\- Podría ser lo mejor, pero no es a lo que hemos venido- la fémina alfa presente intervino con parsimonia (la general de las fuerzas aéreas), por supuesto que el otro alfa miro terriblemente mal a la mujer.

\- Tenemos otra opción- el general marino hablo esta vez- el príncipe Yuri es un omega, y el príncipe de la Luna es un alfa- Yuri se tensó imperceptiblemente en su silla ante esas palabras- se nos ha informado que en un mes sus padres dimitirán al trono para cedérselo a él.

\- Nuestra alianza con la Luna es un hecho irrefutable, no habrá cambio alguno si les entregamos a nuestro príncipe, todo seguirá igual- la omega controlo excepcionalmente el temblor nervioso que había querido apoderarse de sus palabras, aunque el temblor de sus manos no paso desapercibido para los tres alfas.

\- En eso discrepo mi lady- le contradijo tímidamente el beta, las emociones de la omega le estaban asustando- con nuestro príncipe convertido en la reina de la Luna, aumentará considerablemente la ayuda que la Luna, por órdenes de nuestro príncipe, nos envié. Recursos de los que ahora y por unos años más prescindirá nuestro planeta irremediablemente.

\- Su matrimonió no significara solo la fortificación de la alianza, si no la unificación entre la Tierra y la Luna- continuó con una sonrisa ladina el ministro de defensa.

\- Ellos ganaran tierra, nosotros sus recursos y probablemente podamos superar este bache y continuar- finalizó con convicción la fémina general.

\- Compramos tiempo ¿No?- Minako permitió que su tono sarcástico y arrogante resonara potentemente por toda la sala e irritase a los demás presentes. Incluso se había permitido cruzar la pierna, apoyar su codo sobre la mesa barnizada y descansar su mejilla en su mano, de manera confiada y arrogante- no se a ustedes, pero a mí me enseñaron que con esta guerra tan solo conseguimos tiempo. Resistimos al imperio plutoniano que crece, se enriquece y fortalece con cada día que pasa, y nuestra acción de batalla es buscar una pequeña alianza que nos ganara un poco de tiempo, algunos meses más de guerra, tal vez años, dos como mucho.

\- Curiosas palabras para la consejera del príncipe- atajó maliciosamente el general terrestre.

\- Prefiere entonces rendirse y desperdiciar los mil años que hemos pasado en guerra, perdiendo soldados, que han muerto peleando por su mundo- la mesurada voz del otro alfa no escondía la ira creciente, que burbujeaba en su estómago como un mar de magma.

\- Mil años de muertes innecesarias dirá- dijo la omega, mirando con el mismo filo que dos de los tres alfas presentes le miraban. Ella no pensaba amedrentarse, ni mucho menos retractarse.

\- ¡Pero que osadía!- una vez más el general se levantó escandalizado- ¿qué cree que diría el rey Kaname si la escuchase ahora?- la mención poderosa del rey, que tantas veces le había funcionado, que en tantas ocasiones le había hecho ganar discusiones, esta vez no hizo el menor efecto con aquella omega, quién siguió sentada en su sitio de manera casual y con sus ojos fulminantes fijos en él.

\- Por desgracia el rey murió y ahora responde ante el príncipe Yuri, recuérdelo. Y que por cierto yo soy la voz de nuestro príncipe, así que mesúreme su tono y vuelva a sentarse- ordenó con una imponencia impensable, sobretodo de un omega hacía un alfa, pero ella era una omega y era una consejera, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con alfas cabezotas que pensaban que podían hacer su santa voluntad.

El hombre se desplomó derrotado sobre su asiento, no esperaba verse intimidado jamás, y mucho menos por una omega.

\- Ahora- continuó Minako con severidad- han recibido alguna propuesta u oferta de los moon´s*.

\- No- denegó la única otra fémina en la sala- la oferta saldría de nosotros.

\- ¿Y eso como lo tomaran? Saben lo soberbios que son los moon´s.

\- Es cierto mi lady, pero ellos ganarían mucho, la Tierra es mucho más grande que la Luna, y el territorio siempre viene bien- se aventuró a hablar el otro omega, respetuoso en esta ocasión, sobrepasado como los demás asistentes por la muestra de autoridad y poder que había desplegado la consejera.

\- Es una buena oportunidad para nuestro planeta- dijo con tranquilidad la omega- lo platicare con nuestro príncipe. Después de todo tenemos un mes, lo que nos importa es que el príncipe moon se convierta en rey- tras aquello la reunión culmino y todos partieron a continuar con sus respectivas labores.

\- ¿Me tendré que casar?- murmuró ahogadamente el príncipe, cuando estuvo completamente solo con Minako, intimidado por el pensamiento.

Minako lo miró con seriedad inquebrantable por un instante, alterando todavía más al pobre joven, pero un segundo después la fémina relajó su expresión y le sonrió tranquilamente al menor, calmando el inclemente martilleo de su corazón- ya veremos- entonó con suavidad, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros ajenos, guiando al príncipe en su caminata.

 _ **& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**_

\- Nunca había pensado en casarme- susurró el joven príncipe. Minako estaba detrás de él peinándole. A la omega le gustaba encargarse del arreglo personal del menor, pues además de regalarle algunos minutos a solas con el príncipe, le tranquilizaba, le recordaba a sus días en Hasetsu.

\- Bueno tus padres jamás te quisieron presionar, ni mucho menos imponer a alguien, pero siempre esperaron que te casaras con un buen alfa- informó con voz sedosa, acompasando el sonido al suave y tranquilo movimiento de las cerdas del cepillo sobre las hebras azabaches del príncipe.

\- Lo que dijiste… de que solo hemos ganado tiempo por mil años, ¿de verdad lo piensas?

La fémina suspiro, después dejo el cepillo en el tocador y miró por el espejo la nerviosa expresión del omega menor- Los plutonianos tienen mejor tecnología que nosotros y aunque su planeta es pequeño, diminuto realmente, han conquistado el sistema solar, exceptuando a la Tierra, la Luna y Venus. Sus armas son mejores, sus estrategias también. Incluso ha habido informes de que se han colado al planeta sin ser detectados. Han avanzado más en los últimos cinco años que en mil años de guerra, dicen que su príncipe ha vencido a ejércitos enteros, completamente solo. Pero ese solo es un rumor.

\- ¿Deberíamos rendirnos?

\- No diré que tus antepasados fueron imprudentes, pero después de tanta sangre corrida ya no es momento de una rendición pacífica. Lo fue al principio, cuando Plutón declaro sus intenciones, hubiese sido más fácil rendirse entonces, no habría habido ninguna guerra ni una rebelión que extinguiese a los Katsuki.

Minako se apartó un momento del joven, dejándolo atribulado con sus pensamientos, mientras ella buscaba una corona apropiada para el banquete de esa noche. Resultaba terriblemente problemático tener ahí a los consejeros, que no dejarían de atosigar a su príncipe con aquel tema durante la cena.

\- Nunca tuvimos oportunidad ¿cierto?- reconoció con amargura, cuando pudo apreciar nuevamente el reflejo de su consejera a través del espejo.

\- No; nunca- aceptó la omega.

\- La alianza con la Luna…- el de melena azabache retomó la palabra, cuando la omega mayor estaba acomodándole la corona, pero se arrepintió a medio camino, no era exactamente lo que quería preguntar- ¿crees que le guste… al príncipe de la Luna?- cuestionó tímidamente, adquiriendo un adorable tono rojo sobre las mejillas.

\- ¿Te has decidió a aceptar la propuesta del consejo?- el joven meneó negativamente la cabeza.

\- Solo me preguntaba, si podría gustarle, era el decimoséptimo en línea al trono y a pesar de ahora sentarme en el… ah… no soy nada especial- murmuró con voz queda y la mirada gacha, indispuesto a ver hacía Minako o mirar su propio reflejo.

Hablaba la baja autoestima del príncipe. Minako dejo que el ambiente se destensara un poco antes de hablar, Yuri era muy espacialito e intentarle llevar la contra era inútil, al menos si no sabías como abordarlo, algo que ella sabía hacer muy bien. Termino de colocarle la corona y acomodó las cadenitas de plata, que le caían por un costado del rostro al menor, terminando en brillantes demasiado grandes, aquellas cadenas hacían el papel de un travieso mechón de cabello. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del niño, indicándole que habían concluido, mas no aparto sus palmas del extravagante saco azul del otro omega.

\- Yuri, aunque lo creas eres precioso e imposiblemente adorable- musitó acercándose lo suficiente al oído del niño, para hablarle con cariño confidencial. Yuri era como un hermano o mejor dicho un hijo para ella. El príncipe se atrevió a alzar la vista y mirar a Minako, a través del reflejo del gran espejo que tenía delante, y le sonrió tenuemente- cualquier alfa debería pelear por que tú lo aceptases.

Yuri sonrió un poco más por las palabras y se atrevió a mirase en el espejo. Él no se creía alguien atractivo, pero la imagen que el espejo le devolvía lucia muy bien, con el cabello recogido hacía atrás, la excelsa corona sobre la cabeza y un poco sobre su frente, aquellas cadenillas que le caían al lado del rostro y el traje extravagante. El príncipe se sonrojo nuevamente, tan solo por mirarse en el espejo, Minako sonrió divertida por ese hecho y apresuro al joven a levantarse.

\- Anda vámonos ya- Yuri no dijo más, sencillamente se levantó y camino nerviosamente detrás de los pasos seguros de su consejera y amiga. Minako era como una segunda madre, le alegraba tenerla con él.

 _ **BtzBtz-Blooper Temporal-BtzBtz**_

En apenas unos segundo el alfa encontró lo que buscaba y velozmente se lo tendió al menor. Yuri miró extrañado, pero sin lugar a dudas curioso, el collar de oro que le era ofrecido- Príncipe Yuri acepta casarte conmigo- pidió el mayor, con la galantería y picardía propias de un príncipe, desvergonzadamente sonriente ante al fulgor rojizo en el que se había convertido el omega.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- chilló a todo pulmón, cuando la voz volvió a él y, hubo comprendido del todo la connotación que las palabras del príncipe arrodillado arrastraban- Yo… Tú… ¿Por qué?... Esto- el menor comenzó a farfullar oraciones incompletas. Las ideas en su cabeza explotaban escandalosamente antes de siquiera terminar de formarse, impidiéndole razonar; completar oraciones o tan siquiera respirar.

El alfa sonrió encantado, encontraba adorable la timidez del omega, se incorporó con toda la elegancia del cosmos y rodeó al niño tartamudo, que no dejaba soltar frases inconexas. Yuri calló de golpe cuando sintió la frialdad del metal rosarle el cuello. El mayor no se dignó a tan siquiera esperar por una respuesta, seguro de sí mismo, le estaba colocando el collar, que el omega supuso, no erróneamente, era el similar a un anillo de bodas. Sin aire en los pulmones, agitado, tanto por las acciones del otro como por sus palabras, acarició inconscientemente el frio gravado del metal, que no noto hasta ese momento, sintiéndolo debajo de sus dedos.

 _ **BtzBtz-Fin Del Blooper Temporal-BtzBtz**_

Continuará.

*: Moon´s vendría siendo literalmente lunas, pero hemos decidido que así serán nombrados los habitantes de la Luna

Btzbtz. Antes que otra cosa diré que tenía que ponerlo, no podía sacarme ese maldito btz de la cabeza (e_e)  
Diva: el capítulo debía haber concluido con otra escena, que ahora abrirá el próximo episodio, pero por ciertos motivos decidimos agregar este blooper temporal (:D)  
Digamos dejar el hype al máximo (XD). ¿Uh quién te propuso matrimonio Yuri? Vamos apuesten, probablemente ganen (n.n)  
Diva: ahora quienes quieran retirarse este es el momento, pues ahora comenzara el berrinche de la nena  
¡No se vayan! Porqué después viene mi teoría ;). Y ahora siiiii

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! En serió, no, no, no, eso no se hace. Sé que las palabras de Yuri pueden tener mil significados, pero el 99% de ellos son horribles. No pueden acabar así con el penúltimo capítulo, Yuri no puede decir eso después de que un día antes compra anillos de compromiso es que ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Les juro que jamás, ningún anime me había golpeado así (7w7). Creo recordar que ni siquiera la pelea de Makoto y Haruka me dolió tanto y ese momento fue como una bomba atómica explotando justo en mi cara (TT_TT). Eh estado tan ansiosa que no eh podido dormir bien, ni comer, porque a mí la ansiedad me causa unas horrorosas agruras.

Ahora teorizando  
Diva: pongámonos serias  
Eh estado viendo que ya hay un montón de teorías, quitando aquellas disparatadas que iniciaron quien sabe por qué, estas tiene mucha más congruencia y hay algunas son abominables y no las quiero creer, pero… (u.u)  
Diva: las palabras de Yuri pueden significar muchas cosas, pero mantengámonos en lo positivo. Puede que ese "acabemos con esto" sea lo que ha estado diciendo toda la serie el depresivo cerdito, que dejen de ser entrenador y patinador, porque va a retirarse, pero obviamente seguirán con su relación. También oímos a una chica teorizar que podría referirse a que acaben con esto, que dejen la farsa y le griten al mundo que se aman, lo que podría ser correcto, pues al final, Yuri con su monologo continuó diciendo "Le mostrare nuestro amor al mundo entero"  
Otra cosa es que también oímos (todo esto son teorías y rumores, recuérdenlo) fue que se revelo (o filtro) la lista del soundtrack de todo el anime. Lo curioso fue que encontraron una versión de "Stay Close To Me" (el aria que patina Victor en el primer episodio) interpretada a dueto, por el tenor que ya escuchamos y una soprano, lo que me da el indicio de que podríamos ver a Yuri y a Victor patinar dicha canción a dueto, no como lo vimos en el primer episodio de manera paralela, si no a dueto, la canción ya es un dueto por lo que… pues eso (*w*).

No lo sé, pero lo deseo. Pues aquí está la teoría: al final Yuri y Victor patinaran a dueto la canción, como inicio el anime concluirá  
Diva: si eso ocurre explotare por la emoción (nwn)  
Ya han hecho demasiado, no creo que les implique ningún riesgo o esfuerzo hacerlos patinar juntos. No se atrevan a acobardarse en el último segundo (ò_ó) o esta vez va en serio y no me importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, iré a Japón y hare explotar todos y cada uno de los estudios de anime que existan. La verdad es que siempre he estado deseando que estos dos incursionen en el patinaje por parejas (*-*). Si existe una segunda temporada, espero que vaya de eso. En fin; nos retiramos, si hubo algún alma piadosa que leyó todas nuestras elucubraciones mil gracias. Si quieren pueden compartirnos sus propias teorías y lo que piensan de todo esto. Un beso enorme, nos vemos en la próxima  
Diva: sayonara

 _ **:**_ Muchísimas gracias por el comentario querido, cuando me siento más oxidada que una de esas latas naranjas que se descascaran por el óxido, me anima mucho que te parezca cautivadora mi narrativa (n.n), en serio me hiciste respirar un poco más tranquila. Te lo juro, te juro que no me di cuenta hasta después de publicar, que estaba creando en Yuri a una Khaleesi, el último de una gran dinastía, y sabiendo los planes que tengo para él. ¡Es que no me di cuenta! Estaba proyectando a Daenarys en él, pero creo que de una manera muy controlada (al menos por ahora ¬¬). Pero ahora estoy decidida, quiero escuchar a Yuri decir: "I´m the wife of the great Kal, and I carry his son inside of me. The next time you raise a hand to me would be the last time you had hands", ya veras que le encontrare cabida a esa frase y… spoiler: Yuri tendra un dragon.  
En serio mil gracias por comentarnos, me has animado muchísimo. Pero ya te dejo. Espero que la conti llame tu atención y puedas darnos tu opinión. Ciao (:D)

PD: No prometo nada, pero intentaré traer el siguiente cap el miércoles, antes de que probablemente muera de un infarto por el ep de YOI


	3. Prisionero De Primer Nivel

Hey que tal mis amores, aquí nosotras continuando con un ritmo sorprendente ;)  
Diva: sigo sin creerlo  
Mujer de poca fe (¬¬)  
Diva: mujer realista diría yo (^-^)  
Hump (ò.ó). Bueno como lo prometimos eh aquí el tercer capítulo, este miércoles, antes de que muramos (7-7). Tengo que decirles que esta es la mitad del capítulo, se me fue de las manos y me quedo demasiado largo, no quería atosigarles con tanto así que partí en dos el capítulo (.U)  
Diva: así con cuchillo en mano, donde fuese que el corte callera (XD)… Nah era broma. Probablemente se nos fue el largo todavía más, por que como ya les habíamos comentado, este capi abre con la escena que supuestamente terminaría el pasado, tal vez se note el momento exacto de la transición, si alguien lo nota coméntenoslo (n.n)  
Sin más, gracias todos por pasarse :), las respuestas a los reviews haya abajo y aquí el capítulo

 _ **Prisionero De Primer Nivel**_

Cuando él pequeño príncipe se despertó supo que todo iba mal. No solo fue el hecho de que no reconocía el colchón sobre el que yacía o el tacto de las mantas en su cuerpo, algo muy dentro y profundo se lo gritaba. Un fatídico presentimiento, que no tardo en volverse realidad.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos espantado y se sentó apresuradamente en el lecho, corroboro que no estaba en su cuarto, ni en ninguna otra habitación del palacio, la arquitectura del lugar le resultaba extraña, tanto, que a pesar de la oscuridad reinante en el sitio pudo notarlo. Pero eso no fue lo peor, en cuanto sus demás sentidos superaron el sosiego del sueño, el aroma que perforó su nariz hasta acalambrarle el cerebro, le hizo soltar un gritó y pegar un bote, con el que termino tirado fuera de la cama, enredado patéticamente con las mantas.

Las luces se encendieron, pero él no pudo notarlo, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, sobrepasándole de tal manera, que incluso hilar pensamientos de lo más básicos se le estaba dificultando. Aquel aroma quería hacerse notar, enloquecerlo, lo atosigaba y se le pegaba en la piel. Aquella habitación apestaba a alfa, no el aroma discreto que dejaban cuando pasaban a su lado o cuando permanecían un instante en algún sitio, aquí era terriblemente fuerte, inapropiadamente potente. Estaba en la habitación de un alfa ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

Con movimientos torpes se sacó las mantas y se incorporó. Estaba mortalmente nervioso, el cuerpo entero le temblaba, no entendía que estaba pasando, ni donde estaba, ni mucho menos como es que había terminado en los aposentos de un alfa. Antes que otra cosa se atrevió a olfatear su antebrazo, la manga de su fina pijama de seda azul y se ruborizo a tal punto que su rostro ardía, literalmente sentía que la nariz podía derretírsele del rostro. Estaba en el cuarto de un alfa, había dormido en la cama de un alfa, y ahora el aroma de dicho alfa estaba impregnado en sus ropas y en su piel, aunque no había rastro alguno del alfa.

Al rato, cuando estuvo un poco más tranquilo, y había superado someramente bien el ataque de pánico que casi le da, se dispuso a saber dónde estaba. Analizo la alcoba ahora iluminada, corroborando lo extraña que le resultaba; el suelo, el techo y las paredes parecían estar hechas del mismo material, fundidos además en lo que parecía ser un cubo hecho de una sola pieza. Bajo sus pies notaba que aquel material era firme y resistente, además de frío, parecía cristal ante sus ojos, pero tan o más resistente que el acero, se atrevió a suponer. Eran las paredes, el techo y el suelo mismos quienes brillaban iluminando la habitación, sin que su brillo azulado resultase en lo más mínimo dañino para los ojos.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar, reconociendo varios muebles de madera blanca entre ellos la inmensa cama, sobre de la él había dormido. Una mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, con un libro sobre ella y al otro lado de esta, el lado contrario hacía al que él se había lanzado, encontró un amplio ventanal que quedaba justo frente a la también extraña puerta de la habitación. La puerta se mimetizaba perfectamente con las paredes, solo era visible porque en el centro tenía una barra negra, que la cruzaba de lado a lado, con un círculo en el centro, de lo que sí podría decir el príncipe era irrefutablemente cristal.

Cuidadosamente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbarle ominosamente en la garganta, avanzo hasta el ventanal, rodeando la cama, cuidándose de ni siquiera pisar las mantas, no quería más del olor de aquel alfa sobre de él ¿Qué pensaría Minako (o cualquier otra persona) si pudiese oler ese aroma en él? Cuando miro a través del cristal de la ventana se congelo, jamás había visto algo así. Ante la visión y el desconocimiento el miedo se incrementó en su pecho, escarchándole la sangre en las venas.

¿Dónde estaba? El exterior, el ambiente era imposiblemente oscuro, los altísimos edificios eran quienes brillaban e iluminaban la ajetreada ciudad, o mejor dicho metrópolis. Desde su posición no podía llegar a atisbar ni el suelo, solo autos voladores que sorteaban con sorprendente agilidad los rascacielos, aunque tal vez incluso aquel nombre se quedaría corto ante las imponentes construcciones.

\- ¿Dónde?- Murmuró cohibido, temblando, encogido en su lugar, aterrorizado. Sentía que el aíre se hacía más ligero y se le estaba dificultando respirar. Acorralado por su ansiosa histeria, su nariz noto como el aroma del alfa se intensificaba, pero él no pudo procesar el conocimiento, apenas fue consiente de la llegada de aquel cuando este hablo.

\- Plutón- Su calmada voz grave contestó la pregunta del omega, quién realmente no esperaba una respuesta. Yuri se giró con el corazón a mil, no alterado por la mención del lugar, sino por la presencia asfixiante del alfa y su aroma tan intenso.

Yuri crispo los dedos a su espalda, buscando un soporte que la ventana de cristal no le brindaría. El oxígeno continuaba aligerándose, y él seguía hiperventilando, asfixiándose, buscando aire, pues el que su organismo captaba era insuficiente. El ambiente estaba rebosante del aroma del alfa; probablemente ese era todo el problema, que el aire estaba tan cargado al alfa, que su organismo no podía procesar el oxígeno correctamente, demasiado embotado por aquel perfume. Aunque puede que el miedo del principito también tuviese mucho que ver; estaba en un mundo extraño, a cientos de miles de kilómetros de su hogar, atrapado junto un imponente alfa, que él conocía, o mejor dicho podía reconocer.

El príncipe de Plutón, el guerrero de leyenda del que todos hablaban, quién había avanzado más en cinco años que todos los demás regentes plutonianos juntos en mil años de guerra. Aunque las descripciones encajaban con la apariencia del alfa, no era lo que el omega esperaba, las hazañas que narraban del plutoniano habían concebido en su mente la imagen de un enorme toro de batalla. Pero aquel hombre no lucia como un inmenso toro bípedo. Si, era bastante alto y aunque se podía adivinar con facilidad la prolija definición de sus músculos, aun atreves de su ostentoso atuendo, el príncipe no perdía su figura delgada y elegante.

Por su parte el príncipe plutoniano miraba con genuino interés al omega terrícola, con su siempre encantadora sonrisa sobre sus perfectos labios. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él… al menos con el menor consiente. Aunque prontamente la histeria del chiquillo consiguió alterar la calma del mayor. El príncipe se removió en su lugar inquieto, sopesando las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar, no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de reacciones, aunque claro nunca antes había secuestrado a nadie. Sobre todo era el aroma del omega asustado el que lo alteraba, los omegas que él conocía jamás habían expelido aquel fuerte aroma a miedo y desesperación, que se le estaba atenazando en la garganta.

\- Por favor cálmate, no pienso hacerte ningún daño- La voz del alfa sonó suave pero era irremediablemente grave, lo que altero un poco más el endeble estado del menor- Nadie te va a dañar- Le aseguró andando unos pasos hacia él, con ambas manos al aire, mostrándole que no llevaba ningún arma, ni intenciones de lastimarle.

Yuri le miro largo y tendido, segundos trémulos que al alfa le resultaron enteros y terriblemente incomodos, sobre todo ante la mirada temerosa del menor. El omega seguía agitado, con la boca entreabierta atragantándose con el aire. Él quería regular su respiración, pero el miedo agitándose violentamente en su pecho aceleraba su pulso y eso le dificultaba buscar la calma, calma que no podía sentir, no delante del príncipe Victor Nikiforov de Plutón, quién a pesar de haberle mostrado su bandera blanca era demasiado para soportar. Demasiado atractivo. Demasiado imponente. Demasiado nombrado. Demasiado alfa. Una leyenda viviente en el campo de batalla, quién podía vencer solo a ejércitos completos.

Sus ojitos castaños, de un incomparable tono marrón-rojizo-rosado estaban fijos, aunque desenfocados, en los azules del mayor. Victor era una persona; Victor era un alfa y recibir aquella mirada asustada y suplicante del omega, sumada a sus mejillas arreboladas por el sobreesfuerzo y sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos por saliva, de los que salía su arrítmica respiración, en un agitado intento por retomar la compostura, era algo que le estaba calando muy profundo. A grandes zancadas cortó el tramo que le alejaba del terrícola. Yuri no fue consiente del acto del plutoniano, no hasta que sintió sus largos dedos índice y medio apretarle la nariz, poco después recibió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, sin ninguna malicia adyacente en la acción.

Yuri se agito desesperado, y aunque busco alejarse del alfa, sus manos que habían sido levantadas con el propósito de empujar al otro se quedaron a medio camino y, el omega se vio así mismo retrayéndolas sumisamente hacia su pecho. Aunque agitado y temeroso, noto las nobles intenciones del otro. Victor no le estaba besando, no se estaba aprovechando de él, no le estaba atacando, le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca. Inundándole con su tibio aliento, que no buscaba ser invasivo, y en cambio resultaba relajante. Poco a poco la histerita despavorida del omega comenzaba a disolverse, a evaporarse dentro del cálido aliento del mayor.

Victor lo sintió y lo supo, asimismo como en el aroma que desprendía el omega, como en su ritmo cardiaco; que podía sentir a través del contacto de sus pieles, y en su respiración; que había conseguido acompasarse perfectamente a la suya propia. Solo entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que él principito se había relajado, lo soltó y se separó de él, lentamente, permitiendo que sus labios se deslizaran sobre los del otro y sus dedos se escurriesen por todo el puente nasal del omega, hasta soltarle por completo. Al final el alfa se retiró, dando concienzudamente dos pasos hacia atrás, dándole espacio al omega.

Yuri tenía la mirada nublada encima suyo y las mejillas lindamente sonrosadas, Victor sonrió ante la adorable mueca de circunstancias que se formó en el rostro del príncipe terrícola. El triste joven le había encandilado apenas lo vio, la derrota en sus hombros caídos, la inefable vacuidad de su expresión y las lágrimas salinas y pesadas, de cristal roto, que el niño se empeñaba en ocultar tras absolutamente nada, en una mueca vacía desoladora. Victor se determinó a devolverle la sonrisa a aquel hermoso ejemplar de omega, por eso mismo se había decidido a raparlo, por eso y otras cosas más.

\- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?- Preguntó el niño, incomodo por la intensa mirada azul que el príncipe mayor le dirigía. Sonrojado se removió inquieto en su sitio. Haciéndose pequeño apartó su tímida mirada, de la intensamente abrasadora que resultaba la del alfa.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa mis modales- Exclamó con genuino dramatismo el más alto, paso seguido a arrodillarse con porte gallardo, alterando al pequeño.

El alfa apartó la capa oscura de sobre su hombro derecho, rebuscando algo entre sus ropajes. El menor sintiendo lentamente como su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse, rápidamente, buscando controlar su nuevo ataque de ansiedad, busco algo con que entretenerse y ese fue el atuendo soberbio del otro príncipe. El elegante abrigo largo, una cascada de color negro, iniciaba por los hombros y las solapas del abrigo, degradándose por todo su largo en todas las tonalidades del gris; el pantalón de negro impoluto y sus botas oscuras relucientes; además de la capa que iniciaba en su hombro y terminaba a la altura de su cadera, mimetizada perfectamente con los colores de su abrigo.

En apenas unos segundo el príncipe encontró lo que buscaba y velozmente se lo tendió al otro. Yuri miró extrañado, pero sin lugar a dudas curioso, el collar de oro que el plutoniano ofrecía- Príncipe Yuri acepta casarte conmigo- Pidió el mayor, con la galantería y picardía propias de un príncipe, desvergonzadamente sonriente ante al fulgor rojizo en el que se había convertido el omega.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Chilló a todo pulmón el omega, cuando la voz volvió a él y, hubo comprendido del todo la connotación que las palabras del príncipe arrodillado arrastraban- Yo… Tú… ¿Por qué?... Esto- El menor comenzó a farfullar oraciones incompletas. Las ideas en su cabeza explotaban escandalosamente antes de siquiera terminar de formarse, impidiéndole razonar; completar oraciones o tan siquiera respirar.

El plutoniano sonrió encantado, encontraba adorable la timidez del terrícola. Se incorporó con toda la elegancia del cosmos y rodeó al niño tartamudo, que no dejaba soltar frases inconexas. Yuri calló de golpe cuando sintió la frialdad del metal rosarle el cuello El mayor no se dignó a tan siquiera esperar por una respuesta, seguro de sí mismo, le estaba colocando el collar, que el omega supuso, no erróneamente, era el similar plutoniano a un anillo de bodas. Sin aire en los pulmones, agitado, tanto por las acciones del otro como por sus palabras; sin olvidar su miedo inicial que aun ardía como la tenue braza de una vela; listo para iniciar un incendio forestal si fuese necesario, acaricio inconscientemente el frio gravado del metal, que no noto hasta ese momento, sintiéndolo debajo de sus dedos.

\- Perdona mi osadía, pero la Tierra no aguantaría un ataque y su alianza con la Luna no haría más que ganarles unos pocos meses- Inició el alfa, terminado de abrochar el accesorio alrededor del cuello del menor, concentrado en su labor, sus palabras eran serías y cargadas de una verdad tan dura como el acero- Pero si te casas conmigo significara el final de la guerra, la paz para tu mundo. La Luna y Venus no tendrán más remedio que rendirse y esta guerra de mil años finalmente concluirá.

Victor acarició suavemente, apenas con un roce fantasmal los hombros del omega, casi instantáneamente se apartó de este y volvió a rodearle, para mirarle a los ojos. Yuri dejo de ver y acariciar aquella joya metálica, para alzar la cabeza y enfrentar sus ojos a los azules del alfa.

\- Si me caso contigo ¿Exactamente que pasara con mi mundo?- Cuestionó con una reciente convicción, que no hizo sino encantar al mayor.

El plutoniano estiro las manos, para tomar entre estas las del menor, Yuri se estremeció y sonrojo ante el acto, pero mantuvo firme y dura su mirada en la coqueta del otro- Serás mi princesa, pasara lo que tú quieras que pase. Pero si te refieres a términos técnicos, instantáneamente tu planeta será absorbido por el imperio plutoniano, no tendremos porque atacarlos nuevamente, ya que se volverán nuestros hermanos y hermanas.

La opción que el príncipe Victor le ofrecía era la mejor para su planeta. Minako se lo dijo, habían estado comprando tiempo por mil años, la conquista del imperio sobre su planeta era inminente. ¿Cuál fue su primera lección como príncipe? Lo primero que Minako le dijo fue: "un príncipe no ve por sí mismo, él es una unidad que carece de valor, lo que un príncipe hace es velar por su mundo, por su pueblo, por todos, hasta por las ratas, antes que por sí mismo. Sacrificarse es una constante a la que un príncipe debe estar dispuesto, claro, si con su sacrificio consigue un bien mayor para su pueblo". Él era un príncipe y aunque no nació destinado para el cargo, ni para las responsabilidades, ahora lo era, la corona de la Tierra se posaba sobre su frágil cabeza.

No había sido criado para ser un príncipe, no había sido criado para gobernar, pero había sido criado amando a su mundo, con la fuerza que solo un Katsuki podía. Haría lo que fuese por su planeta, por el mundo que su familia entera cuido y protegió por más de mil años; el mundo por el que su padre, su madre y su hermana murieron, así como todos los Katsuki. Y viendo al alfa que le había ofrecido matrimonio, no sería un gran sacrificio casarse con él para proteger su mundo. Además había sido raptado, su palabra no tenía valor real, suponía que el alfa solo lo preguntaba por meros formalismos, debía aceptar para hacerlo todo más tranquilo y ameno

\- Acepto casarme con usted, príncipe Victor- Respondió con la convicción encendiendo brasas en su voz.

El plutoniano acentuó su sonrisa pícara- Veras que no te arrepentirás- Murmuró con tono intimo el mayor, para después besarle las manos al omega, quien se tensó y sonrojo por el acto- моя прекрасная принцесса*- Yuri se sonrojo más, pues aunque no entendía plutoniano y por ende lo dicho por el alfa, la voz grave y la mirada coqueta que este le dirigía bastaban para alterar el buen juicio de cualquiera- Te quedaras aquí por un tiempo- El tono juguetón y atractivo del alfa fue abruptamente cambiado, ahora se escuchaba terriblemente serio y propio- Es mi cuarto, yo durmiere en otro sitio. No quiero que pongan en duda el honor de mi prometido ¿está bien?

\- Si- Asintió con la cabeza el omega.

\- Creo que queda claro que no puedes salir de la alcoba. Aun no se lo eh dicho a nadie de nuestra boda, lo que me recuerda debo llamar a una junta del consejo para hacerlo oficial- Informó despreocupado el descarado príncipe, con una sonrisa afable, mientras que el Katsuki había abierto la boca, incrédulo a sus inocentes y juguetonas palabras- Puedes ver…- El príncipe se detuvo antes de señalar el sitio, era obvio que el omega no entendía plutoniano, la televisión no sería una opción para matar el tiempo- Un…- Murmuró avanzando, rodeando la cama; tomó el libro que Yuri había visto sobre la mesita de noche y, al momento el alfa lo arrojo, también estaba en plutoniano. El príncipe mayor se acercó al otro sinceramente apenado- Lo lamento, no tengo nada que te pueda entretener.

\- No te preocupes- Acotó el menor, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la exagerada derrota que se había hecho con las regias facciones del otro. Después de todo no había hecho nada más que seguir y de vez en cuando escuchar a Minako, por casi un mes. No debería suponerle problema alguno quedarse ahí encerrado por algún tiempo, después de todo era un prisionero de primer nivel, era más de lo que muchos tenían.

\- Por aquí está el baño, por si lo necesitas- Musitó el alfa, al otro lado de la alcoba, donde una puerta invisible se abrió dando paso al susodicho baño.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza, mirando por sobre el pulido dosel del lecho el lugar señalado por el mayor, parecía que solo la puerta principal se diferenciaba de las placas que conformaban la habitación del alfa, aunque al igual que la puerta al baño parecía uno con las paredes.

\- Bien, моя прекрасная принцесса te dejo, nos veremos en la cena- Se despidió acercándose peligrosamente al omega, Yuri por mero acto reflejo retrocedió, hasta que su espalda topo contra el cristal de la ventana, entonces Victor le beso, dándole un beso tronado en cada mejilla, para separarse del ruborizado omega con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

Yuri se quedó petrificado en su lugar, agitado, con el corazón estrellándose frenéticamente contra sus costillas, causándole un extraño dolor en el pecho. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel cálido trato, demasiado físico, que parecía lo común en Plutón. No estaba acostumbrado a que invadieran su espacio personal, a menos que fuese alguno de sus familiares o la misma Minako. Sobretodo Hanabi había tenido la costumbre de apretujarlo como si el menor fuese un oso de felpa. El alfa partió de la alcoba y volvió para cenar con él como había prometido, así mismo como que se retiró para dejarle la habitación, y volvió al día siguiente con el desayuno.

Aunque resulto que la compañía del alfa no le incomodaba e incluso le agradaba, no dejaba de sentirse minúsculo en su presencia, su portentoso aroma de alfa, que parecía diez mil veces más potente en su presencia le cohibía en demasía, le embotaba terriblemente los sentidos. La confiada personalidad del alfa, le permitía tener acercamientos inapropiados para con él, lo que alteraba aún más al omega; su tacto tibio, su piel increíblemente suave y su mirada demoledora, le provocaban algo más allá de la ansiedad, que distaba mucho del miedo y que por supuesto el omega no comprendía, o quizás era que no quería hacerlo. No quería pensar en el ansioso pero agradable aceleramiento en su corazón, cuando olía el aroma de Victor manar de él mismo y no de sus cosas, cuando veía sus ojos fijos en los suyos o sentía sus pieles tocarse, los roces eran inocentes y cándidos, sin dobles intenciones. Yuri creía perder un poquito de su cordura, en cada momento que pasaba al lado del alfa, a cada momento que lo olía, que lo veía o que este lo tocaba.

Continuará.

*- moya prekrasnaya printsessa sería la supuesta pronunciación rusa, o al menos eso me dice el google translator (¬¬). La frase en español es: "mi hermosa princesa"Aww Victor (*¬*)

¡Oh dios me siento tan insegura! ¡El primer encuentro de los nenes! Espero de verdad haber estado a la altura y que les haya gustado, porque yo no sé qué pensar (TT_TT)  
Diva: el capítulo fue cortado obviamente, pero no solo lo cortamos por lo largo que fue, aunque sí, es más bien como un experimento. En cada capítulo queremos concretar una idea, pero también sabemos que entre más complejas (que sabemos se irán acomplejando las situaciones en el transcurso de la historia) más nos extenderemos, así que se los dejamos ustedes. ¿Quieren seguir leyendo estos capítulos "cortos" o no les importa el largo y quieren leer la idea realizada completamente?  
Yo en lo personal les aconsejaría decidir después de leer la segunda mitad, porque esta se quedó con prácticamente todo el impacto, no digo que la siguiente sea irrelevante, pero en comparación sí que es desabrida  
Diva: y ya que tenemos la siguiente mitad hecha y lista que les parece esto…  
Si hay cinco comentarios pidiéndonos la continuación, mañana mismo se las posteamos, claro contado con que hayamos sobrevivido (e.e… 7-7). Sabemos que pueden hacerlo :)  
Diva: si no la conti la traeremos el viernes… sábado… domingo, no lo sé, también podríamos aprovechar este corte para adelantar un poco.

Mil gracias por leernos, valen mil (n.n)  
Diva: hasta la próxima  
Besos (:D)

 _ **Dayfer:**_ Mil gracias por comentar, es una alegría que nuestra historia te guste y entretenga. Lo de "Stay Close To Me" es algo que oí por internet, y no siempre podemos fiarnos de lo que se dice en internet, pero lo deseo tanto (7w7), ya de por sí la mera connotación de que la canción fue convertida en un dueto deja a la imaginación volar (*w*). Espero que hoy podamos verlos patinar en pareja la canción y todas gritar al unísono.

Te dejamos, un beso, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi :)

 _ **Yume In The Wonderland:**_ No te preocupes linda, a todos se nos puede olvidar comentar. Pero sinceramente me animan mucho tus cumplidos (n.n). Losé, lo sé, pero Yuri era el decimoséptimo en línea para el trono, tenía que hacerlo subir escaños y no podía ser de otra forma que matándolos a todos, aunque te admito que también me dolió en el alma hacerlo (TT_TT). ¡Ya tú sabes! Pero seguramente la realización te sorprenda :)

Espero no morir, pero siento que me va a dar algo (e.e). Bueno esperamos que la continuación te haya gustado. Un beso y un abrazo guapa. Hasta otra ;)

 _ **Azraq bahrir:**_ Antes que nada lamento que FF haya borrado tu nombre del capi pasado, no lo note hasta que fui a revisar la publicación, y ya publicado no sé cómo resolver estos problemas (u.u)

En serio me anima cañonsisimo que mi narrativa pueda causarte tales efectos (nwn). N o tienes una idea de cuánto cambiara las cosas esta boda, o tal vez si y si ya has leído el capítulo pues… que más decirte; esto solo está comenzando mwjajajaja (XD). ¡AAAAAH! No te puedo decir mucho, pero ya verás, creo que te fascinara cuando Yuri tenga a su dragoncito.

Espero que no muramos hoy, pero… (ò_ó… 7-7). Bien te dejo de molestar con mi diarrea verbal. Un placer leerte. Te mandamos un beso y un abrazo. Esperamos que el capítulo te haya gustado y puedas decirnos que te ha parecido. Hasta la siguiente preciosa (:3)


	4. Plutonianos

Diva y Yo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Diva: YOI termino ayer y…  
¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡Fue hermoso! (*w*… 7-7). Sencillamente han cumplido mi sueño. Durante toda la serie estuve deseando que estos dos hiciesen dobles (mi hermano estaba totalmente de acuerdo conmigo) y… y… ¡ME LO HAN HECHO REALIDAD! (XD). Estoy que podría morir de felicidad, pero también estoy triste, saben ese extraño sentimiento de que estas feliz pero triste porque YOI ya se acabó, y estas extasiada por que ocurrió exactamente lo que querías que ocurriese y también… ¡no lo sé! Porque fue tan pequeña, pero tan hermosa (^-^), que simplemente te sientes satisfecha, pero con ganas de mucho-mucho más y ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (TT_TT)  
Diva: bueno ya saben, las respuestas a sus reviews haya abajo. Muchas gracias, hemos superado la meta (n.n), aunque no todos estaban pidiendo conti, **ojo** que ese era un detalle importante. Pero tras el Final de YOI Estábamos tan… tan… sobradas probablemente (e.e), que pues aquí la continuación ;). Mil gracias por todo el apoyo. Sin molestarles más eh aquí el capitulo

 _ **Plutonianos**_

Pasaron al menos tres días terrícolas para que todos los miembros del consejo real plutoniano arribaran al castillo del príncipe, algunos obedientes, otros tantos cansados, algunos más expectantes, uno malhumorado y otro, específicamente el tío del príncipe, exigía respuestas del más joven, irritado por el comportamiento relajado del alfa más joven. Victor se negó a decirle nada a nadie respecto al asunto por el cual los había convocado, no hasta que se llevara a cabo la reunión. Se resistió aun y a pesar de los ladridos histéricos de su tío, o de los golpes que su primo pequeño le dio.

Al entrar a la sala de reuniones Victor se sentía nervioso. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, o si tal vez su instinto de alfa lo había vencido y solo hacía todo esto para estar con aquel omega. Si, gustaba del omega, pero debía recordarse también que absorbiendo pacíficamente la tierra, con su matrimonio, la guerra finalmente concluiría. Ni la Luna ni Venus contaban con los recursos necesarios para hacerles frente si la Tierra caía, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado actual del planeta azul, bien siempre sería una mejor opción terminar los conflictos sin derramar más sangre.

El labio inferior le tembló al regente plutoniano mientras suspiraba suavemente, procurando que nadie lo notase. Todos los nobles presentes, quienes por supuesto ya habían tomado asiento en sus respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa blanca, se levantaron respetuosamente al verle entrar al salón, siguieron el fluido andar del príncipe y tomaron asiento una vez más, cuando el de cabellera gris se hubo sentado elegantemente a la cabecera. El murmulló decadente de las sillas que aún se acomodaban, turbó un poquito más los desgarbados pensamientos del príncipe. Victor a pesar del turbulento ritmo de ideas que le mareaba, mantenía magistralmente el aplomo y su digna expresión de regente que exigía respeto.

\- Los eh convocado aquí para que debatamos un tema de suma importancia- El joven alfa, se obligó a sonreír con despreocupada galantería, fingida. Jugueteando distraídamente con sus dedos, aunque con aquel movimiento realmente pretendía disipar sus nervios enroscados en su estómago y esconder el leve temblor de sus falanges- Mi boda- Concluyó ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- ¡VITYA!- rugió su tío, sentado en el primer puesto a mano derecha del príncipe- Tu boda no es un asunto para el consejo- El hombre mayor relajo su voz, no debía gritarle a su sobrino delante de tanta gente, menos aún delante de los demás miembros del consejo, en una junta convocada por el mismo príncipe. Aunque es que el asunto ahora expuesto por el de cabellera gris resultaba insultante.

A pesar del aura abrasiva y el olor cargado de ira que manaban los presentes, Victor se decidió a continuar, con la impertinencia que siempre le había caracterizado- Es cierto, mi boda solo debería incumbirme a mí, pero cuando mi prometido es el príncipe de la Tierra pensé que sería un asunto de interés para el consejo.

Un segundo de frío silencio secundo a las mortíferas palabras del príncipe. Un segundo en el que el ambiente se estancó. Un segundo en el que Victor podría haber jurado que una gruesa capa de escharcha cubrió la sala completa. Un segundo de quietud mortal que precedía a la tormenta. Tan rápido ocurrió que paralizo por un microscópico instante al príncipe, una explosión de palabras ininteligibles, que chocaban unas con otras deformándose. Había gritos que recorrían de lado a lado la mesa, nadie podía entender nada, el sonido explosivo se había convertido en una irritante cacofonía que taladraba dolorosamente en los oídos.

Tan solo una persona no participaba en aquel enloquecedor griterío, por supuesto además de Victor, quién era atacado por los gritos embravecidos de todos los presentes. El príncipe miró la expresión juguetona y divertida de su prima, que le miraba intensamente, entretenida por el espectáculo. Sus ojos azules miraron necesitados a los de la pelirroja, buscando el apoyo de la alfa menor. Mila ensanchó su sonrisa de suficiencia y le guiñó un ojo al mayor. La joven se levantó regiamente de su lugar, al lado del tío Yakov, se desperezo estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, terriblemente coqueta, pero conocedora de la falta de atención del resto de los asistentes y sin previo aviso, azotó sus manos sobre la meza, causando que esta revotase al menos diez centímetros de su posición original, todos se callaron en el acto, en parte por el aparatoso sonido del golpe, así como para apartarse de la trayectoria del mueble.

Sobresaltados, desarreglados y jadeantes miraron hacía la pelirroja, que quitada de la pena volvía a tomar asiento, con glamur imposible- Al menos todos deberían de tener la descendía para permitir que nuestro príncipe termine de hablar- Entonó con voz sería e imponente, con un arrebatador filo en su mirada, en una clara amenaza para cualquiera que quisiese desafiarla- Ahora Victor, explícate por favor- Pidió con dulzura sarcástica, mirando intensamente hacía su primo, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano.

Agradecido el príncipe le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la otra, quién le guiño un ojo al mayor en respuesta- Después de la rebelión terrícola en la que decidimos no inmiscuirnos, la familia real fue aniquilada, tan solo quedo vivo un chiquillo que ascendió al trono.

\- ¡Eso todos aquí lo sabemos!- Bufó irritado el menor de los Nikiforov, con el entrecejo feamente fruncido y sus fieros ojos verdes fijos y homicidas sobre el de cabellera gris.

\- Convenientemente el chico es un omega. No tenemos por qué liarnos en una batalla innecesaria cuando podemos resolverlo sin derramar más sangre. Casándome con el absorberemos instantáneamente la tierra, y quitándola del mapa la Luna y Venus no serán un problema.

\- Probablemente se rindan apenas sepan de la noticia- comentó distraídamente Georgi, sentado al otro lado de Mila.

\- Los moon´s son demasiado soberbios como para rendirse, tanto como los terrícolas cabezotas. Pero podemos confiar en que los venusianos se rindan apenas sepan de la noticia- La voz rasposa de Yakov hizo eco en la alcoba, con la imponencia de su edad y su sabiduría, y por supuesto su mala leche- Esta es una oportunidad única, que no debemos desaprovechar.

Mila barrió con la mirada el salón, encontrando desconcierto y disconformidad en la gran mayoría de los asistentes. Ladeó una sonrisa taimada antes de hablar con sofocante desdén- cualquiera que esté en desacuerdo puede batirse en duelo con nuestro príncipe, a ver si consiguen hacerlo recapacitar- todos guardaron silencio en el acto, deteniendo el molesto murmullo que zumbaba por las esquinas de la sala.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda?- se aventuró a preguntar Giorgi hacía su primo, Victor sonrió.

\- ¿Tan siquiera has habado con él de esto?- Gruñó Yuri, fulminando con su mirada desconfiada a la cabeza de los Nikiforov- O ¿Simplemente te aparecerás en la tierra, a las puertas de su castillo y le pedirás matrimonio? O ¿Lo secuestraras?- Se mofó del príncipe, pero algo en la mirada azul de este sobresalto a Georgi, Mila y Yakov, que no perdían detalle del alfa de cabellos grises.

\- Vitya- Susurró Yakov tratando de llamar la atención del menor, pero este, con una alegre sonrisa infantil atacó, rompiendo la endeble calma que habían conseguido en la habitación.

\- Podríamos casarnos mañana mismo, o en tres días, pero no quiero que pase de esta semana- Puntualizó con tono alegre y pensativo el monarca, respondiendo la cuestión De Georgi, ignorando los comentarios que secundaron la pregunta del pelinegro. El infierno se desato una vez más ante las palabras despreocupadas del príncipe; gritos y quejas, iban y venían como un tiroteó de un flanco hacía el otro. Mas sin embargo, en esta ocasión Victor les ignoro- Debemos mandar las invitaciones, preparar la ceremonia, la fiesta, el banquete y lo demás- Enlisto con una sonrisa afable, mientras que el resto de personas se gritaban las unas a las otras, como si quisieran matarse con palabras.

\- Vitya ¿qué demonios hiciste?- murmuró el tío del imprudente alfa, mientras negaba con la cabeza- Yuri, Mila, Georgi- llamó a sus sobrinos menores, que asintieron, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Mila y Georgí tomaron, cada uno por un brazo al príncipe y lo arrastraron fuera del salón, mientras que Yakov se incorporó de su asiento con altanera elegancia, se acomodó con tranquilidad el sombrero y echándole una última mirada al menor de los Nikiforov, partió también del lugar. Yuri se mantuvo en su asiento por un minuto exacto después de la partida del mayor, entonces chistando la lengua con irritación se incorporó con un elegante, fluido y violento movimiento. El omega rubio gritó a todo pulmón, silenciando el infernal alarido de voces que le había causado jaqueca.

\- ¡Anden preparen las invitaciones, llamen a sus familias, contacten a los virreyes, anúncienlo por todo el sistema solar, que su príncipe se casa!- rugió mal encarado, con un pie sobre la mesa, mirando a todos desde arriba con arrogancia desmedida. Acto seguido el pequeño partió dignamente, dejándoles a todos con la palabra en la boca y un helado sentimiento en la boca del estómago, incapaces a decir u opinar nada más del tema.

Lilia se levantó un momento después, la esposa de Yakov y tía política de los Nikiforov siguió tranquilamente los pasos del rubio, mientras aun los demás no se habían recuperado del shock, tanto de la noticia de su príncipe, como de la amenaza velada que encerraba las fieras palabras del omega.

\- Eres un imbécil- escuchó decir al menor de los Nikiforov, mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en las costillas al príncipe, que sonreía con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Cuestionó con gravedad, con su voz siempre sería, siempre regia.

\- Lilia, no creerás lo que hizo Victor- Acusó Yakov, indispuesto a decir más, al menos en aquel lugar, a las puertas de la sala de reuniones, donde todos los consejeros y embajadores se mantenían.

Lilia sopeso tan solo un segundo las expresiones impropiamente contorsionadas de los cinco Nikiforov, la realización de lo sucedido la ilumino con la apocalíptica potencia de una supernova, y sin menguar en su sería e inescrutable expresión se giró, y sin decir nada comenzó a andar decidida. Victor tardo apenas unos segundos en descubrir las intenciones de su tía, por lo que apresuradamente fue tras de ella. Los demás se quedaron fijos en sus sitios, viendo a Lilia avanzar decidida y a Victor andando tras de ella, soltando disculpas. Incluso compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, hasta que la omega giró en el pasillo, en una dirección concreta que les revelo las acertadas sospechas de la mujer.

\- No lo hizo- Murmuró Mila, cubriéndose con espanto la cara con ambas manos.

-Ese imbécil- Escupió irritado Yuri. Incrédulos se quedaron de piedra en sus lugares, hasta que las altas puertas del salón fueron abiertas, solo entonces los Nikiforov reaccionaron y escaparon de ahí, de las preguntas impertinentes y atosigantes de los demás plutonianos, siguiendo el camino por el los otros habían desaparecido.

 _ **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**_

El pequeño terrícola no fue consiente del escándalo del exterior, que se acercaba a los aposentos reales con inminente fatalidad. Sentado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, miraba distraídamente por la ventana hacia el exterior, a pesar de no llevar sus lentes, el espectáculo de luces que parecían bailaban a un son frenético y pasional, resultaba hipnotizaste. Hasta que la puerta fue abierta, sin causar el más leve rumor, Yuri noto el barullo discordante que venía del exterior. Miró hacía su espalda, sin cambiar su tímida pose, encontrando a una omega en el marco de la puerta, tras de ella Victor y más atrás venían otras personas.

Lilia inspiró, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma poderoso de Victor, y lo descubrió tímido y frágil, camuflado por la intensidad del olor del alfa, el omega terrícola estaba ahí. Encontró rápidamente al menor, guiada por su olor, encogido en su sitio, delante de la ventana que se situaba justo delante de su propia posición. La imponente dama se coló a la alcoba del príncipe, mirando fijamente a aquel niño, que respondía tímido y temeroso la mirada intensa que le era dirigida. Victor y los demás no tardaron en seguir sus pasos y adentrarse a la alcoba del primero.

\- De verdad que eres un imbécil- Repitió el omega rubio, después de mirar al otro omega en la habitación del mayor.

\- Vitya- Murmuró a modo de reproche Yakov.

\- No me lo esperaba de ti Victor- Entonó con decepción la pelirroja.

Georgi no dijo nada, pero su expresión ya era suficiente para alterar al gobernante- ¡Pero les juro que no lo he tocado!- Exclamó con ardiente convicción el príncipe.

Lilia por su parte ignoro la discusión familiar que se desenvolvía a su espalda, mirando fijamente al omega, con ojos críticos y analíticos. Yuri no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, que era exactamente lo que le estaba alterando, si era acaso la discusión, de la que no entendía nada; el aura feroz de los cuatro alfas y el pequeño omega; el olor de tantos alfas juntos e irritados, que le estaba mareando; o tal vez, la intensa mirada fría y critica de la omega, quién parecía no necesitaba parpadear. Por poco y le da un ataque cardiaco cuando la fémina lo tomó y le hizo levantarse. La omega le abrió la boca, revisándole los dientes y al parecer hasta las anginas, ignorando la discusión y las quejas mudas del omega menor, siguió con un exhaustivo examen físico, evaluando la condición del prometido de su sobrino.

\- Si- Finalizó, tocando un poco y por encima el gravado en el collar de oro que el menor portaba- Eres adecuado- Dictaminó con seriedad inquebrantable. El joven era un tanto simple, pero también dolorosamente hermoso.

Yuri no dijo nada (adyacentemente al hecho de que no entendía plutoniano), exhausto, jadeaba tras el examen de la mayor, y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la otra le tomo bruscamente por la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de él.

\- ¡Lilia!- Le llamó Victor al verla, entendiendo sus intenciones.

\- ¡No eres adecuado para cuidar de él Victor!- Aseveró con firmeza la omega.

\- ¡Victor!- Gimió aterrorizado el terrícola, no entendía nada, pero la situación, las voces y actitudes de los plutonianos bastaban para alterarle. Lilia se detuvo junto al menor, justo antes de cruzar la puerta, sorprendida, tanto como los demás, por la vocecita ajada del omega.

El príncipe mayor se olvidó por un instante de los demás presentes, centrando toda su atención en el asustado pelinegro. Su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente al ver al ver aquella bonita expresión de pánico y necesidad- No te preocupes Yuri, vas a estar bien ella es mi tía, te cuidara- Murmuró con dulce suavidad, como si solo estuviesen ellos dos en el sitio.

\- Meterlo a tu cuarto solo demuestra lo torpe que fuiste- la cansada voz de Yakov destruyó la bella e idílica ilusión de Victor.

\- Por todo lo sagrado Victor, el pobre huele más a ti que a él mismo- Agregó Mila.

\- Pero que deshonra Victor- Secundo Georgi con dramatismo.

\- Tsk, pero que desagradable eres- Remató Yuri.

\- Pero no lo he tocado. Ni siquiera he ocupado mi habitación, lo deje totalmente solo, no quería que nadie dudase de su honra- Gruñó el gobernante, sintiéndose como un animal acorralado.

\- Lo metiste a tu habitación y ahora huele a ti, lo quieras o no es un hecho que se malinterpreta por sí mismo- Le regañó Lilia.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Bramó harto, conmocionado por la expresión del omega terrícola, exasperado y molesto por el griterío demandante y las puyas inmerecidas que le habían lanzado.

\- Lilia que nadie te vea- Pidió Yakov, su mujer asintió antes de terminar por partir junto al confundido y asustado omega, que no apartaba su mirada del rostro ofuscado de Victor.

\- Victor- Mila se acercó al alterado príncipe, y colocó una mano sobre el firme hombro del mayor- Es mejor que estén separados hasta su boda, no querrás que los demás malpiensen. Bien que mal nosotros somos tu familia y te conocemos, sabemos de lo que eres capaz y de lo que no, sabemos que no serías capaz de deshonrar al niño, pero debes entender que tus actos impulsivos tienen consecuencias- A pesar de ser menor que el más alto, era mucho más madura y, consiente de las implicaciones que sus decisiones podían acarrearle.

\- Lo lamento, no lo pensé- El de cabellera platinada se atrevió a mirar con una sonrisa a la pelirroja, calmado por las suaves palabras de ella, qué le respondió la sonrisa de manera confidencial.

\- Nunca lo haces- Bufó el único omega restante.

Por un instante los alfas (sin contar a Victor) fulminaron al pequeño con la mirada, más sin embargo Yuri no se vio en lo más mínimo afectado por las miradas mortales que le fueron dirigidas- Cuentas con nosotros Vitya- Mencionó con voz cálida el mayor presente- Para eso somos familia- Recuperando su humor el más alto asintió sonriéndole brillantemente a su tío. Georgi se unió apoyando su mano en el hombro libre del mayor- Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin consultarnos antes- Advirtió severamente el alfa mayor.

Continuará.

Diva: no nos decidíamos como nombrar el capítulo " _ **Plutonianos**_ " o " **Los Nikiforov** ", pero pues para evitar spoilers, aunque probablemente ya se lo esperaban, pues ya ven (:S)  
¡Gracias! En serio no puedo superar mi alegre trauma por el final de YOI (^w^), creo que veré el capítulo otras cincuenta veces hoy mismo. Pero lo que sí, no sé si ustedes lo notaron, pero estoy **¡INDIGNADA!** ¿Cómo diablos JJ Obtuvo tan buena puntación (ò.ó)? Por Ra, supero la puntuación de Yurio y estuvo por debajo de Yuri por apenas ocho puntos (hablo del programa libre en concreto, porque todos ya sabemos que Yurio gano y Yuri quedo en segundo lugar **¡POR APENAS 0.12 PUNTOS!** o.O)… pero neta ¿Qué mi*rda? Empezó mal, fallo dos saltos, Yurio solo uno y la complejidad de sus saltos fue mayor por alzar los brazos, si bien JJ remonto era imposible que alcanzara la cifra que le dieron ¿¡Y OTABEK!? El no cometió ningún error, merecía el tercer puesto (_)  
Diva: no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo preciosa (u.u). La cosa es que basándonos en el criterio que los jueces usaron para calificar a JJ todos deberían haber sobrepasado el record de Victor. No sabemos que esnifaron o que setas se comieron, que esos champiñones en su comida se veían sospechosos, porque claramente ellos no vieron la misma presentación del canadiense que todos los demás vimos (e.e)  
¡Argh! (:s). Bien, en otras cosas no sé si me vaya de vacaciones, mi madre aun no lo decide (espero que no TT_TT, no saben cuánto me estresan los viajes, simplemente salir, como se dice, a la esquina, ya me hace sentir agorafobia). Pero por si acaso les deseamos felices fiestas de una vez, pásensela súper (n.n), les deseamos todo lo mejor para estas fechas. Nosotros nos veremos hasta la siguiente. Se nos cuidan un montón. Les mandamos muchos-muchos besos ;)  
Diva: también muchos y muy fuertes abrazos :). Nos vemos  
Diva y Yo: ¡AU REVOIR!

 _ **Exumbra:**_ Muchas gracias :), esperamos que hayas disfrutado la conti

 _ **Guest:**_ Gracias por comentar y lanzarnos tan bonitos cumplidos (nwn). Ciertamente el que no hubiera más fics así me hizo apresurarme y tomar la decisión definitiva de escribir este, ¡Quería un prince´s AU! (_). Si, se me sale lo cruel, pero al final del pasillo (creo) que siempre hay una luz, sin importar que oscuro sea el camino y para Yuri esa luz es Victor (:3). Jeje esto de ser alfa y omega le facilitara las cosas a Victor a la hora de colarse al corazón de Yuri, y a su cama también (o.O). Bueno esperamos que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Hasta otra :)

 _ **LadyMalfoyBlack36**_ : Es todo un placer LadyMalfoy (*-*). Pero por supuesto que habrá drama, soy una drama queen no puedo vivir sin el (nwn). ¡Y se quedaron juntos (XD)! Es que por supuesto no podía ser de otra manera, aunque me quede con ganas de mucho más (u.u), al menos de que nos mostraran completa su rutina juntos (TT_TT). Sin más te dejo, nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuídate, besos :)

 _ **Dayfer**_ : ¡Se nos hizo Dayfer! ¡Se nos cumplió! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (*w*) Perdona mi risa histérica, pero es que me emociona recordarlo. No estoy segura si ahora vayan a concursar juntos, pero podemos soñar, después de todo este es el maravilloso mundo del anime, el extraordinario mundo de YOI (nwn). En serio nos haces sonrojar, muchas gracias (;D). Bueno pues esta mitad te parecerá todavía más corta, sorry. Pero el próximo capítulo, ese si será largo, te lo puedo asegurar, me conozco. Bueno cariño te dejo, un millón de besos para ti (3). Ciao-Ciao

 _ **Azraq bahrir**_ : Neta, me emociona mucho recibir tus comentarios, me encanta leer lo que tienes que decir de nuestra historia, así que no te contengas preciosa, que yo leeré dichosa cualquiera que sea tu veredicto para cada capítulo (n.n). Oh el final, yo aún sigo extasiada, flotando en otro mundo, ajena a lo que pasa a mi alrededor (*w*). ¡Me haces sentir una escritora decente diciéndome eso (:D)! Oh… oh… que es. Disculpa me pongo histérica (u.u). Oh esa rutina, mis sueños hechos realidad, te lo pongo así: el mundo se podría acabar y yo moriría feliz (nwn), aunque si Diva y yo nos arreglamos, ahí estábamos congelándonos en nuestros vestidos para ver la boda (no perdíamos la esperanza 7-7), pero, pero ¡NO PASO! (TT_TT). Pero si ¡AAAAAH! La rutina, si eso no es amor, ya no hay esperanza para este mundo

Bueno una vez más me disculpo por la diarrea verbal ( ). Te mandamos un beso enrome y un abrazo gigantesco, hasta la siguiente ;)

 _ **Isabella07**_ : En serio que me digas eso me sube mucho la moral (n.n), mil gracias querida. Yo la verdad estaba un tanto nerviosa porque el plot en si se ha distanciado mucho de GoT, pero aún mantiene la esencia, en serio me encanta que te guste tanto (*-*). Bueno cielo, espero que nos podamos leer en otra ocasión, y esperamos que esta segunda mitad del capítulo te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. ¡Sayonara! ;)

 _ **Pau-Neko**_ : En serio que nos honras con tan hermosho coment (3). Esperamos que te haya encantado esta mitad de capitulo (n.n); nos veremos en otra querida ;). Besos. Bye-bye

 _ **Anonimita n.n**_ : Pues… Victor lo secuestro (C:), el contexto exacto en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentarnos (;D.) Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Besos


	5. Boda

Hey, que placer poder volver después de que me fui de vacaciones y perdí el ritmo (TT_TT). Si y no, también fue culpa de YOI, si, por que cuando la euforia fulgurante del final se apagó, dejo un agujero en mi alma (Q.Q)  
Diva: trrrr… Drama queen. Pero la verdad es que si, le dio un ataque de risa histérica (que en cierto momento ya no sabía si reía, gritaba o lloraba) el siguiente miércoles después de que YOI se acabó, por que recordó que era día de YOI y no había YOI. Fue tan curioso…. y raro… y gracioso de ver (C:)  
¡No te burles de mi sufrimiento! Pero si, mi inspiración escapó. Aunque también me culpó porque me enganche a un videojuego (otra vez), y aunque regrese a mi casa ya hace mucho, no he podido tomar el ritmo que tenía antes, y de pronto sale el Steven bomb y ¡Bum! Todo a la gsgafsdf, toda mi inspiración y Hype se mudan para Steven Universe (e.e). Es curioso porque sé que si YOI no hubiera acabado ese día hubiera podido publicar este cap el 25, si aún desde casa de mis abuelos, como era mi plan, entre regalo de navidad para ustedes como para Victor por su cumple  
Diva: pero ya saben, cosas incontrolables que nos aquejan día a día (:P). En otros asuntos, nosotras no teníamos planeado contar como es que Victor conoció a Yuri, pero a muchos de ustedes les ha surgido la duda, y se los contaremos, solo que tendrán que esperar mucho (;D)  
Bueno aquí el capítulo y no se…. ¡aaaah! Siento que está muy flojo, aburrido y complicado, en fin, ya basta de auto sabotearme. Haya abajo las respuestas a sus reviews y aquí el capi  
Diva: esperamos que lo disfruten a pesar de todo (n.n)

 _ **Boda**_

La boda fue anunciada con bombo y platillo, por todo lo alto, vendido como el evento más importante de los últimos cien años, y por supuesto que lo era, el príncipe Victor se casaba. El alfa más cotizado dentro del imperio plutoniano, y por qué no decirlo, del sistema solar entero contraía nupcias, rompiéndole el corazón a cientos de miles de omegas, a algunos betas y a uno que otro alfa también. Todos los nobles se precipitaron con premura hacía Plutón, apenas recibieron la invitación, algunos escandalizados, otros incrédulos y, unos pocos ansiosos. La noticia fue como una bomba, que cimbro de lado a lado el sistema solar.

Victor estaba ahí plantado, con una encantadora sonrisa y un galante cumplido, recibiendo en el hangar privado del palacio a los nobles y virreyes invitados a su boda. Los demás Nikiforov se encontraban detrás del monarca, haciendo del torpe comité de bienvenida, que apenas se había podido coordinar con las prisas del príncipe. El incontenible desfile de naves inmensas y ostentosas tenía mareados a los Nikiforov, pero debían mantenerse ahí, como los anfitriones que eran, como la familia real del imperio plutoniano; siempre regios, siempre firmes y siempre poderosos.

Uno de los recién llegados se encamino directamente hacía Victor, ignorando las réplicas de sus acompañantes o el escandalo encubierto que desato entre los guardias que flanqueaban el camino desde la pista de aterrizaje hasta los Nkiforov. Con casual desfachatez abrazó al alfa monarca, quién respondió el abrazo del otro alfa, relajando las poses crispadas y en alerta de los soldados. El rubio, un poco más alto que el regente plutoniano, se separó de este soltando una agradable risilla.

Palmeándole sonoramente el hombro al de melena gris habló- Yo creía que éramos amigos Victor- mencionó con exagerado tono dolido-Y tuve que enterarme de tu boda como todos los demás, pensé que cuando decidieras casarte yo sería el primero en enterarse. Sin lugar a dudas eres un hombre cruel- La notable voz grave del rubio alfa enfatizaba perfectamente el dramatismo, que pretendía injertarle a sus palabras, sin el mayor esfuerzo.

\- Todo fue demasiado rápido Chris, no te lo tomes personal. Yo mismo apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar- Acotó con tranquilidad el mayor, sonriéndole serenamente al más alto. Chris dudó por apenas un segundo, antes de sucumbir y sonreírle de vuela a su amigo.

\- Bien entonces dime: ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo se conocieron?- Cuestionó con picardía acercándose demasiado al oído del mayor.

\- ¡Muévete Giacometti!- Ladró Yuri, detrás de su primo, con el adorable encanto y mala leche de un chihuahua- Detienes el paso.

\- Yuri, no te había visto- Señaló con desdén el alfa. Pero no insistió más, no quería molestar todavía más al pequeño cumulo de ira, que era el menor de los Nikiforov, saludo cabalmente al resto de la familia real y comenzó a andar al interior del palacio- ¡Espero detalles jugosos de esto después, Victor!- Gritó a la mitad de su camino, volviendo la mitad de su cuerpo, acentuando la seriedad de sus palabras con su grave expresión, y con una sonrisa truculenta le guiñó un ojo al alvino, antes de volver a marchar..

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle nada- Murmuró con severidad Yakov, cuando el último de los Giacometti había desaparecido en el interior del palacio.

\- No lo hare- Respondió el príncipe, sonriendo con caballerosidad hacía la siguiente familia noble que se acercaba.

 _ **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**_

Yuri lo miraba todo desde su nueva habitación, era mucho más pequeña que la de Victor, solo contaba con la cama, un ropero que florecía de la pared; hecho del mismo material del que pudo notar estaba construido el palacio entero, una mesita de noche hecha de la misma forma que el ropero y un baño privado. No necesitaba más, recordó el omega, sabiendo que podría ser tratado como si fuese un invitado, aunque realmente era un prisionero. Desde su ventana el joven príncipe podía mirarlo todo, las cientos de naves que arribaban con premura al planeta, la solemnidad rigurosa del acontecimiento le sofocaba, aun y a pesar de no estarlo presenciando en primera fila.

Él, por supuesto estaba nervioso, se iba a casar con un desconocido, el príncipe del imperio que había buscado hacerse con su hogar desde hacía un milenio; un alfa que de solo mirarlo las rodillas le temblaban, el corazón se le aceleraba y su aliento se estancaba en su garganta, ni hablar de lo que su potente aroma le causaba. Los nervios le mordían el cuerpo con sus pequeñas descargas eléctricas, Yuri sentía que estaba siendo devorado desde dentro. Estaba temblando, un sudor frió le recorría las sienes y la espalda e ilusamente no podía apartar sus orbes del exterior, esperando que de pronto todo aquello, la magnificencia del Plutón tecnológico, se desvaneciera y, delante de sus ojos, pudiera apreciar los hermosos jardines de su palacio, en la Tierra.

Mirando el interminable desfile de vehículos espaciales, el sentimiento de la realidad comenzaba a solidificare, como una anaconda que esturgaba mortalmente sus entrañas, estaba a punto de casarse. Todas aquellas personas venían a verle a él, en consecuencia de que venían a ver a su prometido, pero estaba convencido de que venían a husmear y a juzgarle, a calificarlo y a cuestionar si es que era digno de desposar al príncipe del imperio. No solo era Victor, que por supuesto era el principal implicado, o los demás Nikiforov, que le asustaban en demasía, era todo el imperio. Casarse con Victor lo estaba haciendo desposar al tiempo a todo el jodido imperio plutoniano, y saberlo resultaba aterrador.

Estaba paralizado en aquel lugar, delante de la ventana, sin poder apartar su mirada del maravilloso espectáculo de naves, que le producía una sensación de vacío en el estómago, un veneno dulzón y espeso que se deslizaba lentamente dentro de sus venas. Todo esto, aun antes de que realmente empezara lo hacía sentirse pequeño, diminuto, microscópico. Como es que él podría lidiar con la presión, con las miradas indiscretas que le juzgarían sin siquiera conocerle. No tenía armas ni defensas, él no era digno y lo sabía, y ellos lo sabrían apenas lo viesen. Nunca debió haber sido su responsabilidad salvaguardar su mundo. Había sido el decimoséptimo heredero, tan solo ascendió al trono por una catástrofe. Victor se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Sin notarlo, sin tener un motivo claro o un propósito, algunas lágrimas osadas brotaron de los ojos del niño, quién gimoteo patéticamente, absorto, obnubilado. Qué tal si Victor se arrepentía, que tal si cuando todos puntuasen lo indigno que era de él, el alfa lo notaba igualmente y desistía de casarse con él, que ocurriría con él, con su estatus de prisionero de elite, con su mundo. Esta era la única vía de escape, la única oportunidad que su mundo tenía para sobrevivir y prosperar, debía casarse con el príncipe de Plutón, y no podía permitir que nadie pusiese en duda su unión. Tenía que volverse imprescindible para el alfa.

A pesar de la convicción, que no terminaba de formarse, el terrícola no pudo deshacerse de sus nervios ni sus miedos, ni del llanto espasmódico y silencioso que había iniciado sin siquiera saberlo. Se quedó allí mirando las naves, hasta que la última de ellas aterrizo, y aun se quedó un rato más, mirando el exterior, con pensamientos calamitosos serpenteando en su mente, con lágrimas tibias que acariciaban su rostro y el no podía sentir, con hipidos ahogados que no escuchaba. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, desde que el barullo del exterior inicio, hasta que concluyó y un tiempo más. Con la mortal sapiencia clavada como un fierro ardiente en el pecho, en unas pocas horas se casaría.

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Probablemente Yuri no hubiese podido conciliar el sueño si no hubiese sido por que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron apenas se alejó de la ventana, calló inconsciente ahí mismo y por pura suerte la parte superior de su cuerpo dio contra la cama, por lo que el joven no se hizo más daño al caer contra el implacable suelo. Fue despertado por la imponente Lilia, que le regaño por la inapropiada y fea pose para dormir. Él no hablaba plutoniano, pero por suerte la familia real si hablaba su lengua. La omega le dejo el desayuno soberbiamente preparado a los pies de la cama, le pidió que desayunase y que después se diese un baño; ella volvería después para ayudarlo a prepararse.

El joven príncipe acato al pie de la letra las palabras de la mayor. Desayuno a pesar de que su estómago era un lio, como si un remolino de ácidos gástricos quisiesen despedazarlo desde dentro, aunque al recibir la comida su malestar aminoro no se desvaneció, permaneció ahí, clavado como un puñal en la boca de su estómago. Desde su habitación podía escuchar el ruido frenético del exterior, que se desplazaba como si el sitio fuese suyo, llenando el palacio por completo con su histérica melodía. Él no se atrevió a tan siquiera acercarse a la puerta, o mirar por la ventana (conocedor de que el exterior era un caos aun peor que adentro). Con las piernas temblorosas y la garganta seca se acercó hasta la invisible puerta del baño, que al detectarle se abrió dándole paso.

La visión que se le presento le hizo sentirse gratamente sorprendido, apenas ayer solo había un retrete, el lavamanos y una ducha, pero hoy la habitación se había ampliado, con una tina gigantesca llena de agua caliente, de un cuestionable color rojizo rosado, con algunos pétalos flotando en la superficie, al lado de esta, predispuestas para su uso había unas mullidas toallas y batas. La fragancia de las sales de baño inundaba agradablemente el ambiente, el vapor pegajoso, cargado de aquel terriblemente dulce aroma, reducía confidencialmente el campo visual del omega, haciéndole sentir una extraña pero bien recibida tranquilidad. Seguramente Lilia había preparado el baño, antes aun de despertarle.

La puerta se había cerrado hacía rato, mientras él se había perdido dentro de la cálida atmosfera, dulzona y pegajosa, que lo mecía y arrullaba. Echó un vistazo, hacia su espalda, al sitio donde había estado la puerta y ahora no había nada más que una pared empañada por el vapor, asegurándose de que la puerta se había cerrado, entonces se dispuso a sacarse la ropa y meterse a la bañera. Sus músculos psicológicamente tensados agradecieron la caricia cálida de aquellas aguas rosáceas. Estiro sus músculos y escuchó tronar su espalda, relajado por todos aquellos factores que componían su baño, la calidez casi asfixiante del agua, los suaves sarcillos de vapor blanco, y aquel embriagante aroma que despedían cándidamente las aguas.

El tiempo se le fue, quién sabe cuánto se quedó ahí metido, el agua no pedía ni su fragancia ni su calor, pero no por eso perdió la noción de la realidad, que era desdibujada en aquel sitio, más no lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar lo que debía hacer ese día. Se retiró reticente del abrazo amigable de aquellas aguas. Se secó el cuerpo con una de las toallas y, otra la utilizó para el cabello. Notando que no había traído consigo un cambio de ropa, Lilia también le había conseguido ropa adecuada, (antes Victor le había prestado ropas suyas, que eran de cuando era más joven, perfectas para encajar en el cuerpo más pequeño del omega, pero eso también propicio todo el problema de sus olores mesclados) así que el niño se vio obligado a usar una de aquellas batas, colocadas ahí para él.

Al salir de la habitación del baño, acompañado por una espesa nube de vapor, notó primeramente a Lilia, quién le miró al notarlo, con algo entre los brazos. Con lentitud mental, sin terminar de entenderlo, el omega menor se preguntó que era aquello que la mujer llevaba. A pesar de que la dama era imponente, el menor no se sentía incómodo con su presencia ni intimidado, al menos no del todo.

\- Es muy bello- Musitó la mujer, pensando en voz alta- Te quedara muy bien- Finalizó, mirando con intensidad hacía los ojos del otro, solo entonces Yuri supo que era lo que la mayor cargaba con tanta delicadeza y dedicación.

Su traje de bodas. La fémina se acercó con el atuendo por delante, mostrándoselo al jovencito. Era hermoso, completamente negro, con algunos detalles en pedrería y algunas otras porciones con una tela especial que mostraría en parte su piel, sin ser descarado ni mucho menos inapropiado, sencillamente era un rematador toque de picardía, para la que él no se sentía adecuado. Las mangas eran largas, la manga derecha hecha de aquella tela traslucida, mientras que la izquierda era completamente negra. También una mitad de falda, tan negra como el resto del traje, que tan solo iría por sobre su pierna derecha, cubriéndola al completo. Por último unos pantalones muy justos, del mismo material que predominaba el atuendo con su característico color*.

\- Ahora ponte algo, yo te ayudare con esto y después te arreglare- Indicó con suave condescendencia la mayor. Lilia se giró para darle su espació al más joven, y anduvo unos pasos, hasta prácticamente topar su nariz contra la pared opuesta de la habitación.

Minako frunció el entrecejo, mirando extrañada el aparato televisivo, Algunas mucamas e incluso un soldado habían ido a molestarla, informándole del extraño suceso televisivo que había poseído todas las televisiones del palacio. No había imágenes, ni nada, todo se había sumido en el vacío, en el desagradable sonido del ruido blanco, que vibraba causando extrañas líneas en la pantalla. Cambio el canal, reviso la señal y las conexiones. Todo debería funcionar perfectamente, solo que no lo hacía.

\- Averigua que está pasando- ordenó hacía uno de los soldados que resguardaban las puertas. El hombre hizo una reverencia hacía la dama y partió velozmente, fuera del castillo. La castaña se quedó quieta, al lado del otro hombre, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión asesina, pensativa.

\- Hermoso- murmuró Lilia, una vez más, terminado los últimos detalles con Yuri, ampliamente satisfecha con el resultado y la apariencia del omega.

Yuri miraba su reflejo cohibido, desconcertado, intentando que la vista intimidante no le hiciera encogerse sobre sí mismo. El negro absoluto que dominaba sus ropas acentuaba la claridad de su dermis, y el tono rojizo de sus ojos, haciéndole lucir terriblemente diferente, hermosamente diferente. En él, ahora, vestido así relucía una chispa de encanto seductor, de la que jamás se vio capas, una que nunca había notado y que le asustaba de sobremanera ¿Cómo diablos el mero atuendo podía hacer tales estragos positivos en su apariencia?

\- ¡Lilia…!- La voz al otro lado de la puerta, infantilmente arrastrada hizo pegar un bote a ambos omegas, tomados por sorpresa por aquel estruendoso llamado.

La fémina se tomó su tiempo, terminó de acomodar adecuadamente el extravagante collar de oro sobre el atuendo del menor, y entonces se acercó a la puerta, sin intenciones de abrirla, Yuri por su lado se levantó también, anduvo de espaldas hasta la cama, ocultándose tras uno de los pilares del dosel. Se asomó apenas, con adorable timidez, mirando a Lilia delante de la puerta hablando con su prometido.

\- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras aquí Victor!- Dictaminó con poderío atronador, causando que Yuri se encogiese sobre sus hombros, aun y a pesar de que el regaño no era para él.

\- Pero tengo que ver a Yuri-Rogó el monarca, haciendo ojitos adorables hacia su tía, aunque por supuesto ella no podía verle a través de la puerta.

\- No puedes verlo hasta que dé inicio la ceremonia. Creí que había quedado claro.

\- Pero esto es muy importante- Empecinado y reticente, con infantil testarudez se estaba oponiendo a las frías y regias palabras de ella. Lilia entonces supo que debía ser importante, ni Victor ni ningún otro Nikiforov, por no decir que absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a contradecirla.

\- Cinco minutos- Sentenció la dama. Victor asintió con una gran sonrisa desde fuera. Yuri palideció ante esto.

\- ¡Esperen!- Gimió el joven omega, escondido como un ratoncillo asustado. Lilia le miró interrogante desde su posición, haciendo contacto visual con el menor- En la tierra, los novios… no pueden verse… antes… antes de la boda- Tartamudeó el niño con prisas, atropellando lindamente sus propias palabras. En parte era cierto, pero también fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, no estaba listo mentalmente para encontrarse nuevamente con aquel glorioso alfa, menos aún para que este lo mirara y se decepcionara.

\- Ya lo oíste Victor- Entonó con convicción inquebrantable la omega mayor- Respeta sus costumbres, como él lo hará con las nuestras.

\- Lo sé- Murmuró para sí mismo el de cabellos plateados, apoyando la frente derrotado contra la puerta- ¡Yuri, es muy importante! ¡Te juro que no te voy a mirar!- Indispuesto a irse sin dar pelea, el príncipe mayor gritó esta vez para el pequeño omega.

Yuri apretó los ojos encogiéndose en su sitio, sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas del dosel, estaba aterrorizado y Lilia pudo verlo tanto como olerlo. La fémina se acercó al pequeño y poniendo sus brazos sobre sus finos hombros, busco calmarlo. Yuri se estremeció ante el contacto, sorprendido por este, pero se atrevió a abrir tímidamente los ojos, encontrando su mirada con la de la mujer. No supo por qué pero esto le calmo, como si la mayor le estuviese sacando el miedo y los nervios, a través de su intensa mirada y el firme pero amable contacto de sus palmas sobre de sus hombros.

\- Déjalo pasar, sé que no te mirara, lo conozco. Debe ser algo realmente importante- El tono suavemente condescendiente de la dama termino su trabajo, consiguiendo apaciguar por un momento el mar de nervios y miedos del menor, aunque no por eso sus fatales pensamientos se detuvieron.

Yuri cabeceó afirmativamente hacia ella. Lilia le sonrió discretamente, complacida, para después soltarle y andar hasta la puerta, que esta vez se abrió revelándole la espalda del alfa, en el acto Yuri se giró, dándole la espalda igualmente, recargándose contra aquel pilar, queriendo que este lo ocultase de la posible mirada del mayor.

\- Pasa- Dijo Lilia, dejando que el príncipe entrase a la alcoba mientras ella salía.

El monarca sonrió. Entró a la habitación de su prometido, inspirando profundamente, discretamente, escondiendo la acción de los súper-sentidos bien entrenados de Lilia. Degustó complacido la fragancia dulce del omega. Anduvo de espaldas, dando graciosas zancadas en reversa, dispuesto a seguir las costumbres del menor. Luchando contra sus propios impulsos, que le rugían que lo mirase, que descubriese el sitio exacto donde estaba, del cual emanaba su delicioso aroma. También luchaba contra sus propios deseos, más racionales, pues él había elegido y mandado confeccionar el traje para su prometido, deseaba vérselo puesto antes que otros lo hiciesen con sus miradas indignas.

\- Tienes una llamada- Entonó cantarín, tecleando algunas cosas en su teléfono móvil, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al omega. Yuri frunció el ceño pensativo, patidifuso ¿Quién podría hablarle?- Aha. Bien Yuri te dejo para que tengas privacidad- Dijo el príncipe antes de salir, después de haber colocado su teléfono sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta, que por capricho real había florecido ahí. Victor salió de la alcoba, cumpliendo su promesa de no mirar al omega, aunque se moría por hacerlo.

Yuri se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar contrariado, sin habla, estático. No sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar a las palabras del plutoniano. Así que sencillamente se quedó en su lugar, escondido, temeroso. No fue hasta que una voz familiar, que le infundió un valor impensable, sonó por la alcoba, un calorcito nació en su pecho, acelerando de emoción su ritmo cardiaco, entonces salió envalentonado de su escondite. Encontrando una enorme pantalla, apostada en contra de la pared, pantalla que antes no estaba ahí, y en ella brillaba como una estrella el rostro de Minako**.

\- ¡Yuuuuuri!- Chilló la omega mayor, con sendos lagrimones dramáticos corriendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas de pura emoción- Te ves tan hermoso, eres un sueño- Le aduló con sinceridad y cariño maternal. Yuri no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir- Dame un momento- Pidió la mujer saliendo a toda velocidad de su campo de visión, al momento volvió con una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

\- Minako-sensei- Su voz salió sin consentimiento, ajada de entre sus labios, incredulidad morbosa goteaba de esta.

\- También te extrañe mucho Yuri- Aceptó con una suave y melancólica sonrisa, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas. Ahí estaba su pequeño niño a punto de contraer matrimonio, y ella no estaba ahí para él, para apoyarlo, para felicitarlo, sentirse dichosa y al tiempo devastada, pues su niño ya había crecido.

\- ¿Cómo?- Cuestionó a media voz el pequeño, gigantescamente sorprendido, sin aire suficiente. ¿Cómo era posible que Minako-sensei pudiera haber contactado directamente al móvil del príncipe Victor?

\- Debí habértelo dicho, pero no encontré el momento, además de que no tenía idea de que ese idiota te fuera a secuestrar. El príncipe Victor me contrato apenas dos días después del funeral. Decir me contacto es la forma elegante de decir que me abordo por sorpresa en mi habitación. Me pidió tu mano, sabía lo mal que la Tierra quedo después de la rebelión y también predijo los movimientos del consejo, su intención de casarte con el príncipe moon. Era nuestra mejor opción, dejar la guerra de lado y permitir que nuestro mundo pudiera recuperarse, no le conteste hasta el día de la reunión con el consejo, esos tontos estaban empecinados en continuar una guerra que no podíamos ni podríamos ganar- Hizo una pausa prolongada analizando la expresión descolocada del menor.- Perdóname Yuri, debí habértelo dicho- Pidió con suavidad, conmocionada y un poco asustada, no quería que Yuri pensara mal de ella.

\- Esta bien Minako-sensei- Yuri le sonrió, con hermosa delicadeza, con una inocencia abrumadora- Era lo que debíamos hacer por nuestro planeta, así el consejo y todos se opusieran- Aceptó con sabiduría y gran convicción, para el orgullo de la mayor.

\- Así es- Afirmó ella- Por cierto ¡Te vez tan hermoso!- El aparatoso cambio de conversación y la alegría explosiva en la voz de la mayor, alteraron al pequeño príncipe, quién se sonrojo violentamente tras entender las palabras y procesar el sonido de la cámara que la mujer había ido a buscar.

\- ¡Minako- sensei!- Se quejó el pequeño, buscando cubrirse con las manos, luchando por salir del rango de los disparos de aquel aparato.

\- ¡Deja de cubrirte!- Lo regaño con suavidad- ¡No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte!- Yuri seguía sonrojado y con los labios torcidos, incrédulo e incómodo, ofuscado y temeroso- Ahora date una vuelta- Ordenó con convicción fulgurante la mujer. Yuri apretó los labios, pero decidió complacer a su maestra- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!- Chilló la omega emocionada, sin dejar un solo ángulo del príncipe sin fotografiar- No pudo creer que te vayas a casar y yo no esté ahí para verte- Musito con incontenible melancolía, después de que la euforia hubo bajado.

Yuri sonrió con la misma melancolía, mirando intensamente hacía la mayor- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Ah, bien- Suspiró airosa, sacándose las lágrimas que aún no había soltado- No te entretengo más- La omega sonrió débilmente, envuelta por emociones que hasta ahora había ignorado, que la sobrepasaban y sodomizaban- Te ira bien.

\- Minako- Le llamó ansioso, no quería dejarla, no quería dejar de oír su voz. La mirada intensa, espesa y expectante de ella le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, no tenía nada que decirle, nada más respecto a esto, bueno nada que quisiera compartir- Gracias- Murmuró con los sentimientos a flor de piel, le dolía, por qué deseaba fervientemente que la omega, que era una segunda madre para él, estuviera ahí apoyándole.

Ella asintió en silencio y un instante después la comunicación se cortó, dejando únicamente un destello oscuro sobre aquella pantalla. Cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta, noto que el cuerpo entero le temblaba, que la respiración se le dificultaba y que perdía fuerzas alarmantemente. Inhalo y exhalo con tortuosa calma, con fingida paz quebradiza, repitió la acción, acumulando valor y calma, antes de sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para andar una vez más. Las piernas le temblaron, pero no con la desastrosa connotación de que caería irremediablemente. Con cada paso consiguió fingir más y más seguridad. Delante de la puerta se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas de anhelo.

Toco la fría placa, antes de musitar cohibido- Listó- Y sin más volvió apresurado a su escondite.

Los plutonianos le dieron su tiempo al menor, esperando que se ocultarse de la mirada de Victor. Cuando lo creyeron prudente Lilia entro a la habitación, tomó el teléfono de su sobrino y salió nuevamente para entregárselo; apresurando al más alto para que se fuera.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Estuvo listo poco después de cortar la llamada con Minako, pero debió esperar un tiempo más en su habitación, hasta que Lilia apareció una vez más, pidiéndole que la siguiese, el asintió mansamente, siguiendo con torpe timidez los gráciles pasos de la mayor. Haber hablado con Minako a escasos momentos de su boda le había removido sentimientos muy profundos, inexplorados. Iba a casarse con un desconocido, un imponente desconocido, el príncipe de Plutón. Estaba lejos de su mundo, lejos de sus personas queridas. Iba a casarse por conveniencia, porque era lo mejor, pero no por amor.

En algún momento, escuchando apenas el sonido de sus pasos y los de la otra, comenzó a frotarse los dedos con ansiedad corrosiva, que poco a poco iba matando a su ser racional. Lilia lo noto y le miró por sobre su hombro, mas no dijo ni hizo nada, continuó su marcha, guiando al menor. De pronto la dama se detuvo y delante de ella unas puertas se abrieron. Yuri miró interesado, queriendo distraer su mente, el amplio espacio al que estas habían abierto paso, Lilia se introdujo al sitió y él le siguió sin pensarlo. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, el terrícola descubrió que esto era un ascensor, que comenzó su veloz descenso. Tuvo que agradecer el amplio espacio de elevador, ya que ahora mismo estaba luchando por controlar uno de sus ataques de pánico.

\- Relájate- Murmuró con aire indiferente la omega.

Yuri se giró agitado hacia ella, pensaba que estaba controlándose, pensaba que podía hacerlo, pero ante el descubrimiento de su garrafal fracaso no pudo si no aumentar sus exageradas inspiraciones, que no le aportaban el oxígeno suficiente. La omega sobre-reaccionó ante los histéricos jadeos roncos. Tomó por los hombros al menor y lo estampo con gentileza en contra de una de las paredes del ascensor, deshizo el agarre de una de sus manos que elevo hasta el mentón del niño, obligándole a alzar la cabeza, causando que su tráquea se abriera y esto permitiera el correcto flujo de aire.

\- Cálmate. Respira profundamente- La omega fue dándole indicaciones al menor, con voz suave y mesurada, observando los progresos del más joven. Cuando el pequeño por fin hubo normalizado su respiración, y la histeria dejó de ser su perfume Lilia lo soltó.

Yuri bajo lentamente la mirada, respirando pausadamente. Controlándose con un sobre esfuerzo agotador se atrevió a mirar hacía la mayor, que no apartaba su intensa mirada de él- Gracias- Musitó débilmente, con la voz áspera raspando fieramente su garganta.

\- Es normal ponerse ansioso el día de tu boda, sobretodo bajo tus circunstancias- Dijo con ligera empatía, relajando un poco al niño- Cuando yo me case tampoco conocía a mi prometido, apenas lo vi por primera vez ese día, en la ceremonia. No sabía nada de él, ni él de mí. Y pesar de que éramos Alfa y Omega no sentí nada de química, su presencia; su aroma, me eran indiferentes. Pero con el tiempo lo fui conociendo, fui aprendiendo a quererlo, hasta que un día realice que no podría vivir más sin él. A tu favor puedo ver, oler y sentir la química explosiva que hay entre tú y Victor. No te va a ser difícil amarlo, así como a él a ti.

Yuri tan solo pudo asentir silenciosamente ante el relato, ínfimamente tranquilizado, apoteósicamente cohibido, desagradablemente ansioso e innegablemente aterrorizado. Un momento después el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Lilia le miró intentando infundirle valor y confianza, el respondió la mirada con precaución y un horrible estremecimiento en el pecho. La omega torció los labios ante el estado del menor. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le asustaba? Salió del elevador seguida del esquivo y tembloroso jovencito. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, obligo al omega menor a que se sostuviera de su brazo y comenzó a andar, arrastrando los torpes movimientos del otro.

Solo ella podía pasar a través del perfume natural del joven, que había enfatizado y anclado a su piel con el baño especial que le preparo esa mañana. Había descubierto, apenas observo al terrícola, lo nervioso, lo tímido e introvertido, lo inseguro y asustadizo que era, y todas aquellas impropias emociones no podían manchar su excelsa fragancia, no el día de su boda. Le dedicó una mirada compasiva por un instante, notando como el menor tan solo veía hacía sus pies, con férrea concentración.

\- Encuentra un punto, no mires a nadie, ni a Victor, busca un punto vacío y no dejes de mirarlo, al menos hasta que estés al lado de Victor, entonces sí míralo- Le susurró cuando estuvieron delante de las visibles, altísimas y excelsas puertas, tras las cuales, bien supuso Yuri, se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, donde ya todos se encontraban y esperaban por él.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, las puertas fueron abiertas y un haz de luz ocre le cegó momentáneamente. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, resentido, sin embargo anduvo con seguridad, agarrado del brazo de Lilia, que le guiaba con parsimonia por la sala. Cuando se recuperó, abrió lánguidamente sus ojos, encontrando rápidamente, con histeria contenida, un punto al cual aferrar su mirada, al fondo de la estancia, sobre la blanca pared detrás de Victor y de su tío Yakov, quienes eran los únicos interpuestos en aquel interminable camino. Se empecino en no oír los murmullos, que reptaban por las paredes y ascendían hasta el alto techo. Tan concentrado iba, que ni siquiera pudo escuchar el coro celestial que acompasaba sus pasos.

Los asistentes reconocieron en aquel omega a un terrícola y no uno cualquiera, si no el príncipe, el último de una gran dinastía, con un linaje impecable. El joven era inconfundible, pues apenas la rebelión finalizo, y él hubo ascendido al trono, la noticia viajo en apenas un flash por todo el sistema solar. Los asistentes estaban gratamente sorprendidos, la gran mayoría se habían visto embobados por el cadencioso e inconsciente movimiento de sus caderas, exagerado y acompasado por el flameo de la medía falda, las capas de tul rojas y negras de esta maximizaban hasta el más leve de los movimientos del pelinegro. Otros eran llamados por los detalles de pedrería que gritaba por atención, destellando hermosamente con cada paso del omega. Casi nadie noto a Lilia, que iba al lado del terrícola.

Yuri no atisbó las largas escaleras hasta que comenzó a escalarlas, guiado delicadamente por la mayor, al final de estas Victor le sonreía con gallardo encanto, y dos pasos detrás de él se encontraba Yakov. Lilia le soltó, palmeándole discretamente la mano; hizo una refinada inclinación hacía Victor y paso seguido a descender calmadamente por las escaleras. El alfa no tardo en tomarle con gentileza las manos, acariciando en círculos irregulares con sus pulgares el dorso de sus manos. El mayor atrajo las manos de su prometido y le deposito un suave beso sobre los nudillos.

\- Sabia que te verías deslumbrante- Murmuró sobre la piel del menor. Yuri tan solo atino a pasar trabajosamente saliva, conteniendo sin mucho éxito un estremecimiento, que fue fácilmente visible sobre sus hombros. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo tan intenso, que daba la sensación de estar sufriendo un derrame interno. Aquel alfa lo alteraba y mucho, su mera mirada, su olor, su presencia ¿Es que acaso podría enloquecer solo por estar delante de él?

La ceremonia era mucho más sencilla que cualquiera terrícola, el jefe de familia presidia, pero como el jefe de la familia era Victor, el cargo en la boda del príncipe había caído sobre su tío. Yuri no pudo prestarle atención a nada de lo que dijo el alfa mayor, aunque de igual modo no entendía en absoluto el plutoniano, el toque de Victor, quién jamás soltó sus manos, sus imposibles ojos azules fijos en los suyos, le obnubilaba. Le hacía sentir que no había nadie más en el recinto, solo él y el alfa. Solo sus ojos azules como el hielo, fijos en los suyos, su respiración tranquila y su enervante aroma llenándole agradablemente las fosas nasales, sus palmas cálidas sosteniendo las suyas, y el tacto cadencioso y minucioso de sus pulgares en contra de sus dorsos.

Victor le soltó lentamente, claramente reticente. Yuri mismo quiso asir sus dedos entorno a las manos del alfa, pero sus falanges no le respondieron y tan solo pudo sentir bajo de sus yemas las manos tibias del mayor escurriéndosele; Victor le estaba soltando, permitiendo que sus dedos acariciasen con codiciosa languidez sus pequeñas manos.

\- Gírate- Pidió en un susurro el plutoniano. Yuri obedeció sin pensarlo, su mente estaba nublada, su juicio se perdió dentro de una espesa bruma.

El alfa se quitó la capa oscura, con extraordinarios brocados hechos de plata pura, que resaltaban excelsamente sobre la tela negra, revelando su excéntrico atuendo de diferentes tonos rozados, con soberbios detalles en oro***. Giró la prenda en sus manos, acomodándola para poder colocársela al menor, lo que hizo con pastosa lentitud, dejando sus manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno un poco más de lo necesario.

\- Vuelve a girarte- Repitió su orden el alfa, con delicadeza, procurando que nadie más, ni siquiera Yakov, a dos pasos de ellos, pudiese escucharlo. Ridículamente celoso de sus palabras, como si estuviese compartiendo con Yuri su secreto más grande.

El omega acato nuevamente, cuidando que sus movimientos torpemente temblorosos no tiraran de sobre sus hombros la prenda que Victor acababa de colocarle. Apenas devolvió su mirada al plutoniano, volvió a ser absorbida por la intensamente abrasadora de este. Esa arrasadora mirada azul parecía capaz de hacerle olvidar su propio nombre. Volvió a la conciencia cuando Victor apartó sus orbes de los suyos, dirigiéndoles a los asistentes una mirada de ostentoso poder.

\- Yo, Victor Nikiforov, príncipe de Plutón le juro amor eterno a Yuri Katsuki, príncipe de la tierra. Con todos ustedes como testigos de este juramento- Hablo con poderío, con la imponencia de su cargo imperial y aun así sonaba tan galante y coqueto. Yuri sintió las rodillas temblarle.

Al terminar su discurso Victor volvió a mirarle, con la intensidad abrasadora de mil soles congelados en su mirada. Yuri ahogo un jadeo ante la visión, ante el aroma y ante los dedos elegantes del príncipe mayor, que se habían posado con la delicadeza de una mariposa sobre su mejilla, acariciándole levemente, con recato calculado dada la situación y el momento. Vio al alfa inclinarse hacia él, sabía sus intenciones y tan solo cerro los ojos en expectación, reconociendo que todo su ser omega esperaba por ese momento desde que vio por primera vez al alfa. Victor le beso lentamente, dulcemente, una velada caricia de labios que no fue más allá y en cuanto el mayor se apartó de él, la realidad le golpeo, logró escuchar claramente el efusivo vitoreo, la cascada de aplausos que devenía de su concretado matrimonio.

El pequeño omega se petrifico ante el conocimiento, se perdió en la presencia del alfa, y no se había enterado de nada, solo hasta ahora recordó que se estaba casando con el imponente hombre que tenía enfrente. La realidad volvió a desvanecerse cuando sintió los dedos del mayor deslizarse por su mejilla, abandonando su cuerpo, para después tomarle la mano nuevamente y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Miró al mayor, anonadado por lo que este le hacía sentir, perdiéndose en su radiante sonrisa y en su mirada cálida. Yuri le sonrió tímidamente de vuelta, casi sin ser consiente. Mejor por el que el mundo se disolviera y solo estuviesen él y Victor, se sentía más seguro así, lejos de miradas indiscretas, que no fueran las arrolladoras que el plutoniano le dirigía con casual desfachatez.

 _ **###################**_

El banquete resulto desorbitantemente excesivo, celebrado en un salón inmenso, del que Yuri no alcanzaba a ver ni el principio ni el final. La música fluía con gracilidad por la sala, daba giros extraordinarios y dulces susurros, instando a todos a seguirla, a bailar a su son. Yuri no se había atrevido a levantarse de su lugar, sentado al lado de Victor, a pesar de que el monarca se había levantado y lo había dejado solo en varias ocasiones, aunque el alfa no se alejaba ni dos pasos de su mesa. Despertó de su atribulado sosiego, cuando sintió un delicado pinchazo sobre su mejilla. Se giró hacía el lugar del que la agresión había venido, encontrando a Victor, que le sonreía casualmente, ajeno a lo que su inocente acto le había provocado, todavía picándole la mejilla con su dedo índice.

\- Debemos trabajar con tu timidez, aunque tengo que admitir que me parece adorable- Musitó tras entender la mueca crispada del chiquillo, degustando con encantadora malicia el escandaloso tono rojo que le coloreo las mejillas al omega.

\- Eh… yo… yo- Tartamudeó torpemente, adorablemente. Sacándole un agradable risilla al plutoniano, que no hizo sino aumentar, el ya desbocado ritmo cardiaco del menor.

El alfa se acercó al chiquillo, y con picardía permitió que la punta de su nariz rosase la nariz del omega, conscientemente acariciándole los labios con su aliento. Yuri se tensó como la cuerda de un violín, pero también se vio atrapado por aquella mirada, que tanto había comenzado a gustarle, la mirada íntima y coqueta que el plutoniano le dirigía. Aun sabiéndose incapaz de huir del otro, una parte de él quería escapar, poner kilómetros de distancia física entre él y el alfa, porque dios santo su presencia y, sobretodo la descarada cercanía que compartían en ese momento, le hacía sentir un calorcito en el pecho que se esparcía como un incendio por todo su cuerpo.

\- Sígueme- Susurró en un premeditado suspiro, estrellando su cálido aliento en los labios rojizos de su ahora esposo.

Yuri no supo cómo reaccionar, tan solo atino a moverse en la dirección a la que el alfa avanzaba, ya que este lo había tomado de la mano, llevándoselo consigo, asegurándose de que fuese a seguirlo. Se escabulleron como dos críos, a gatas, por detrás de su propia mesa, encontrando tan solo una pared, que como no, aunque parecía no tener nada, una puerta se abrió dándoles paso a través de sí. Una puerta diminuta, lo justo tan solo para permitirles pasar, bien oculta de los miles de pares de ojos que había ahí reunidos. Victor pasó primero, arrastrando tras de sí al torpe y nervioso omega, que se dejaba hacer como una muñeca inanimada. Apenas cruzaron, la trampilla se cerró.

Victor se levantó con una risilla cómplice, como un niño que acaba de hacer una gran hazaña o una gran travesura, sonriéndole ampliamente al menor. Yuri sentía que su corazón se comprimía y descomprimía, que se aceleraba y se ralentizaba, que su sangre hervía y se congelaba, todo al mismo tiempo, y quería gritar y llorar, y reír, y no entendía por qué, pero sabía que todas esas reacciones se las provocaba la mirada del alfa, su voz, su tacto, su aroma.

\- Vamos- Inició Victor con tono risueño, tirando suavemente de sus manos bien sujetas ¿Cuándo el omega le había respondido necesitado el agarre? Quién sabe- Antes de que comiencen a buscarnos- Continuó, él mismo perdido en el rostro hermoso y sonrojado de su esposo.

Tras su insignificante instante de duda, de profundo estudió a la adorable expresión del omega, de mirarse absorto en apreciar su belleza, Victor retomo la compostura, y con una risita atropellada, comenzó la marcha llevándose consigo a su esposo. Yuri irremediablemente le siguió, sin entender las presunciones del plutoniano. En algún momento el alfa comenzó a correr, sin explicación ni motivos aparentes, simplemente emprendió una fastuosa carrera. Yuri como podía le seguía el paso, pero Victor era demasiado rápido y demasiado ágil, aun y a pesar del resbaloso suelo y las botas altas que usaba, viéndole parecía tan fácil.

Cuando el más alto se detuvo, el menor no consiguió hacerlo a tiempo, por lo que se estrelló contra el hombro del plutoniano- ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó con suave preocupación, agradable preocupación, que le sentó de maravillas al menor.

\- Si- Murmuró apartándose del mayor, frotándose la nariz. Era verdad que Victor era delgado, pero sus músculos estaban tan bien definidos, que Yuri sabía que si hubieran corrido un poco más rápido se hubiera roto la nariz en contra del hombro del plutoniano.

Victor sonrió, sin decir nada, solamente acarició los cabellos del omega con su mano libre, sorprendiendo al pequeño, causándole un nuevo ataque de todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones. El alfa le soltó apenas un segundo después, y en ese preciso instante, enfrente de ellos se abrieron unas puertas, Yuri reconoció el ascensor en aquel espacio, aunque seguramente sería uno diferente al que tomo con Lilia. Victor entro llevándoselo consigo. El trayecto en el ascensor fue silencioso, así como el tramo que recorrieron al salir del este, era un poco incómodo pero no del todo molesto.

Yuri supo hacia donde le guiaba el alfa, a pesar de que todos los pasillos eran idénticos, algo en la pared hacía la que se acercaban se lo decía, corroborando sus sospechas cuando la puerta se abrió y el aroma de Victor, la espesa y concentrada escénica anclada celosamente a sus cosas le recibió. La alcoba del príncipe, tan perfectamente ordenada y repleta de su aroma viril, tal y como el omega la recordaba. En mitad del lugar Victor le soltó y se acercó a la ventana, recargando el lateral de su cuerpo contra el cristal, mirando ofuscado el exterior. El mayor lanzó un suspiro cansado, pensando en lo largo que había sido su día.

Yuri se quedó inmóvil en su lugar por un instante, intentando averiguar qué cosas pasaban por la mente del plutoniano, claro que sin éxito alguno, apenas conocía a aquel alfa. También estaba cansado, más emocional que físicamente, demasiados ataques de pánico, demasiadas emociones extrañas que le invocaban la presencia del mayor. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, escuchando con detestable claridad el eco que sus pasos causaban en aquel incomodo silencio. Se sentó en el borde del lecho intimidado, incomodo, apenas queriendo rozar el sitio. Miró un segundo hacía el suelo, retorciéndose nerviosamente los dedos.

Si Victor lo había llevado hasta allí, habiendo huido del alborotado glamur del festejo, entonces solo significaba una cosa, el alfa quería consumar el matrimonio, claro que estaba en su derecho, era su noche de bodas y él era su esposo, su omega. Él pequeño no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues aunque podía aceptar lo atractivo que el plutoniano era y que le atraía, era algo muy diferente aceptarle, entregarse sin reparos a él, aunque su parte omega estaba chillando deseosa, ansiosa, expectante, esperando por que el alfa lo tomase ahí y ahora.

Victor noto los leves cambios en el humor del omega, sorprendiéndose porque apenas ahora podía oler el estado anímico del menor, apenas, levemente bordeando por sobre su dulzón y atrayente fragancia. Se giró curioso, encontrándolo hecho un mar de nervios, sentado graciosamente sobre su lecho. Ladeó la cabeza preguntándose con humor que estaría pasándole por la cabeza, conociendo al omega someramente bien, debía ser algo pequeñito, exagerado apoteósicamente por la caótica mentecilla del niño. Sonrió divertido, decidiendo acercarse al menor, que estaba tan absorto en sus atribuladas divagaciones, ni siquiera noto el sonido de sus pasos acercársele peligrosamente.

El alfa se acuclilló delante del omega, quedando a la altura de este. Le miró un largo rato, escuchando sus leves jadeos y, apreciando sus dramáticas expresiones. No pudo evitar la elocuente risita que se escapó de su pecho, divertido por las graciosas expresiones del más pequeño. Yuri saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el sonido, descubriendo la peligrosa cercanía del alfa. Victor afianzo su sonrisa ante el acto del omega, descubriendo que era aquello que turbaba su mentecita. El aroma del omega, de su ansiedad y pánico desmedido mesclados con una pisca diminuta, pero existente, de excitación y anhelo.

El príncipe mayor ladeó una sonrisa de taimada galantería- Yuuuuri- El plutoniano alargo juguetonamente el nombre de su consorte, acercándose a él como un astuto depredador.

Yuri continúo retrocediendo ante los avances del mayor, sin darse cuenta que se estaba dejando apresar, pues mientras que él se iba recostando sobre la cama, creyendo que huía, Victor seguía avanzando, montándose en la cama y encima suyo, arrinconándole contra el lecho. La sonrisa de Victor se ensancho cuando Yuri noto que había caído en la trampa del mayor. Sonrojado, con el corazón martilleando inclemente contra sus costillas, el terrícola miró intensamente al otro, expectante, ansioso y deseoso. El plutoniano se tomó su tiempo, jugando con el corazón del menor, hasta que finalmente cortó toda la distancia que les separaba y, besó al omega.

Continuará.

*: Obviamente es el traje de Eros, solo que con la falda exageradamente dramática (=P).

**: Como Minako ya había dicho, muchos plutonianos se han colado a la Tierra sin ser detectados, ella se refería específicamente a Victor, pero también lo decía porque era un rumor a voces bien conocido por los terrícolas. Ténganlo en cuenta, Victor se ha colado muchas veces a la tierra, al igual que escuadrones enteros de Plutón.

***: Creo que es obvio también, el traje de Victor es el que usa para patinar "Stay Close To me" (el dueto, **EL DUETO DIOSSSS** … Moriré de ternura 7w7).

****: Punto no especificado, pero quería aclarar, para quién no lo haya notado, que la boda de Victor y Yuri fue una boda ante la luz de los siete, obviamente versión Plutón (*-*). Quién lo haya descubierto por favor dígamelo para que pueda fangirlear un rato (n.n).

Y es aquí cuando yo me pongo a gritar, porque sé que quieren matarme, y lanzarme tomates, y piedras, y me lo merezco (u_u), y también sé que no he evocado estos deseos en ustedes por el momento en el que cortamos, si no por el capítulo en sí y me disculpo. No lo sé, no termina de gustarme, pero tampoco lo aborrezco. Hay momentos que me encantan, y otros que detesto y ¡agh! ¡VISHNU AUXILIO!  
Diva: ah… pues que decirles, realmente estoy tan conmocionada, insegura y poco satisfecha con la realización del capítulo como ella. Si tienen una opinión diferente pueden decírnoslo y aumentar nuestra moral, o si creen que es una vasca también pueden decírnoslo, pero si detectan exactamente en que puntos hemos fallado ¡Por favor! En serio díganoslo. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida :). Y tú, di lo que querías para que nos podamos ir.  
Ah bueno, en temas más alegres (para nosotras :D), el capítulo originalmente terminaría con esa escena completa, pero mientras escribíamos me detuve ahí mismo, porque punto y aparte (que mal chiste u.u), y releyendo ese fragmento final, buscando dedazos, faltas de gramática, de contexto y esas cosas, note que ese momento era un perfecto final. Tan… tan  
Diva: dejándoles al hype al máximo ;)  
Y porque #Golfas ( ) lol. Es que enserio, fue que se me ocurrió esa golfería y me encanto, y a Diva igual, y cuando le dije a mi hermano me dijo lo perra que era y pues sí. Jajaja, en serio lamento ser así, pero es que a nosotras se nos sale la maldad por los poros (:S)  
Diva: y, sí eh (:3)  
Bueno les mandamos un beso enorme  
Diva: y abrazos súper fuertes  
Ya saben, se nos cuidan, a los que han llegado hasta aquí valen mil (^-^). Esperamos que hayan disfrutado estas fiestas, aunque ya les habíamos mandado nuestras felicitaciones por adelantado. Que tengan un gran año, que todo lo malo que han sido nuestros últimos años sean buenos para ustedes (;3)  
Diva y Yo: ¡Bitches off! (=P)

 _ **Guest:**_ En serio me has hecho reír mucho con el comentario (XD) lol. Gracias por leernos y sobre todo por comentar, y lamento el retraso. Espero que podamos leernos en otra. Ciao-ciao :)

 _ **Yume In The Wonderland:**_ Hola de nuevo Yume. En serio no te acongojes preciosa, yo sé que hay muchos factores que nos impiden comentar, o escribir o incluso respirar (XD). Pero cuando puedas nosotras sernos mil dichosas de poder leer lo que tengas que decirnos ;). Es qué ¿Qué podemos hacer con Victor? Él es así, tan despreocupado e impulsivo, se sabe el rey del mundo, pero no en mal rollo como JJ (;P). Qué decirte querida… no puedo prometerte que no matare a nadie, aunque hasta el momento no lo tengo contemplado, pero pues: guerra.

Muchas gracias :), nosotras también esperamos que te las hayas pasado muy bien. Gracias también por lo de la redacción a veces nos sentimos muy inseguras respecto a esta, y esperamos que este capi, que nos tiene tan inseguras, no te haya decepcionado.

¡VERDAD! Ese era el puesto de Otabek, JJ no lo merecía y si me cae mal JJ, pero admito su talento como patinador, me parece que los jueces le dieron puntos por sus hazañas pasadas, lo que es un asco, como coñ* le gano con esa presentación tan mediocre al Kazajo e incluso a Yurio ¡ **No tiene sentido**! (ò.ó). Bueno mejor dejo de hablar de esto que tanto me enoja, y te dejo que esto ya se quedó como una biblia. Un beso, en serio que eres un encanto. Au revoir (n.n)

PD: deseamos que tengas un año fantástico

 _ **Guest**_ _:_ Gracias por pasarte y comentar, y lamento que las actus ya no puedan seguir con aquel ritmo tan genial que tenía (u.u). Creo que este capítulo te habrá dejado satisfecho con respecto a eso, aunque… Ya veremos como Minako se salva de esta. Esperamos que te haya gustado, hubo mucho fluff entre los nenes hermosos. Claro que si Victor se ganara a Yuri, a su debido tiempo jeje. Bueno un beso, gracias por comentar. Ten un bonito año. Hasta la próxima ;)

 _ **Coco:**_ Bienvenido seas Coco. Muchas gracias por las bonitas palabras (:D). Esperamos que el capi te haya gustado, aquí estuvo la boda (*w*). Te deseamos un lindo año. Hasta otra :)

 _ **Exumbra:**_ Un placer leerte de nuevo Exumbra :), sabes me haces sentir mal, porque ya tarde mucho con esta actualización y en general, soy muy lenta actualizando (TT_TT). Espero que aun después de este desastre de capitulo sientas que vale la pena esperar. Te mandamos besos y buenos deseos para este año que comienza (n.n). Bye-bye

 _ **Fannynyanyan1912:**_ Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, me alegra un montón que te esté gustando tanto la historia (:D), espero que este capítulo no cambie tu opinión :(. Bueno te dejo; un beso. Ciao-ciao

 _ **Akelos Pxs:**_ Te entiendo me pasa mucho (7-7), quieres comentar y ni te das cuenta que el tiempo se pasa y cuando vuelves a la historia ¡Bum! Cincuenta capítulos (n.n). Ya me gustaría a mí ir por el capítulo cincuenta, aunque no sé si vaya a tener tantos esta historia, pero larga si será. Me haces ruborizar, en serio. Me encanta que todas las ganas, amor y esfuerzo que le imprimo a la historia sean recompensados un coment tan lindo (;3). ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece extraordinario tener tantos comentarios, comúnmente no paso de dos o cuatro como mucho por capitulo. Muchas sorpresas, apuesto a que no te esperabas que Minako estuviera coludida con Victor (:P). Pero claro los tortolitos nacieron para estar juntos (*-*).

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nunca había visto tantos omegaverse en un solo fandom, a lo largo de toda mi carrera tan solo había encontrado, tal vez diez, siendo generosa. Pero en YOI desde el primero hasta el último FF es un omegaverse, cuando yo entre por primera vez solo había uno, claro deje mucho tiempo desatendida la página tonteando y cuando vuelvo, con mi omegaverse, noto que todos tuvieron la misma idea. Muchas gracias en serio. Al principio a mí no me gustaba el omegaverse, porque los autores que encontré no sabían manejarlos. Que alegría que mi primer omegaverse este bien llevado, no sabes el miedo que tenía respecto a esto (C:)

Espero que este capítulo tan largo te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado. Te prometo que se sabrá como Victor conoció al hermosho cerdito, pero después, mucho después. En el próximo cap podrás saber lo que Victor piensa y siente por él bebe terrícola.

Hum… es que qué se supone que te diga ahora…. Mmm (o.o). Bueno ya lo veras. En fin te dejo que esto ya me quedo inmenso. Te mando un beso preciosa. Gracias por los buenos deseos (n.n), y de nuestra parte te deseamos el mejor año. Hasta otra ;)

 **Mim . Akane** **. Akatsuki** : En serio me alagas diciéndome eso (nwn). No creo que te sorprenda que te diga, que también me inspire en Sailor Moon (mi anime favorito hoy, ayer y siempre), no sé cómo paso, de pronto el milenio de plata vino a mi mente y por ende la Luna fue el primer agente externo que se incluyó a la historia, después vino entero el sistema solar. Al principio Victor era el príncipe de la Luna, pero conforme la idea se pulía en mi mente, pues bueno, ya ves ( ). Si ya leíste veras que Minako lo tenía todo bajo control, ahora el control le exploto justo en la cara, el caos que se va a desatar ahora va estar bueno (:D). Te mandamos un beso. Que este año te pinte maravilloso (n.n). Hasta la próxima :)

 **Ren Ren** : Mucho gusto Ren Ren ;). Gracias por comentarnos. Hay con Victor que haremos con él, pero esta desfachatez suya es parte de su adorable encanto. Pues Lilia se limitó a cuidar de Yuri, con el frenesí que Victor causo, tan solo pudo conseguirle ropa adecuada, y llevarle el desayuno y la comida, desgraciadamente hasta ahí se quedó su interacción con el cerdito. Te mandamos un beso; espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión. Ciao-ciao


End file.
